Dragon Tail
by ShadeShadow234
Summary: In the middle of the Anima taking Fairy Tail home, another Anima opened, and pulled Natsu in. Landing on the Edge, Natsu is a complete mystery to everyone there. (I keep forgetting Disclaimers, let's just assume I don't own anything.) [Complete!]
1. A Whole New World

_HELLO INTERNET! IT IS I, SHADESHADOW234!_

 _Awkward introduction aside, Heyho! I've had this idea floating around in my head for awhile, and finally decided to write it down. For Fairy Tail this takes place just after the Edolas arc, and for How To Train Your Dragon, during Race To The Edge. (Also, I've given Natsu his pre-Tenrou Island arc outfit.)_

* * *

Well this week was great. Throw in a magic sucking portal, the whole of Magnolia, Dragon Slayers, no magic power, and an alternate universe, and sure! Absolutely fantastic. the real topper on it, however, was definitely how Natsu didn't end up back in Fiore. You know, the place he was supposed to end up.

Natsu blinked. His vision was blurry, and he could only make out colours. Natsu tried to figure out what in the world happened. 'The Anima… I was going home… That other portal opened though… Where am I? Are any of the others here?'

Natsu shot bolt upright in the bed…? He had been lying in. Looking around, as his vision had cleared he took in wooden walls, some sort of helmet, and a bed, which he was sitting in. Giving his head a good shake, Natsu heard footsteps coming. 'Tep clunk… Tep clunk… Tep clunk…' It was if the person had a fake leg or was dragging something.

* * *

Hiccup had been woken by a loud crash. Toothless was pawing at the closed window, unable to get it open from when Hiccup had closed it to block out a draft.

Hiccup strapped on his prosthetic and ran outside. Toothless bounded up to him, and made a gesture that seemed to say, "Get on my back!" And so he did.

They had been riding for a good five minutes now, and had been joined by Astrid, the explosion had woken her up too. Snotlout had gone back to sleep, the twins didn't even budge, and Fishlegs was most likely pinned down by Meatlug, intentionally or not.

Finally, upon reaching the crash sight, Astrid started putting out the various fires that had bloomed, and Hiccup investigated the source of the crash.

"Um… Astrid? I think you'll want to see this…" Lying in the crater was a teenaged boy, appearing around 18, the same age as Hiccup. He had a spiky pink hair, and a red tattoo on one shoulder, if you were imaginative enough, it looked like a Fairy with a Tail. He also wore an open vest, revealing his muscular chest, black with golden lining. His lower half had a pair of baggy, white pants, tied off mid-shin by a black strip of cloth, with a waistcoat the same as his vest. He also wore a white, scaly looking scarf and black sandals.

"He's hurt." And it was true, the teen had a sizeable gash in his forearm. Toothless wandered up to him, taking in his scent.

Hiccup had just gotten the teen in his bed, and Astrid bandaged his arm. Then, Hiccup walked her home.

Upon his arrival, the teen was up, sitting bolt upright in Hiccups bed. "Um… Hello."

The teen gazed at him. For a second, Hiccup felt as if his onyx eyes would light him on fire, and then, "Yo! My names Natsu, what's yours? And by the way, you smell like dragons." Natsu claimed, leaping out of the bed, a wide grin on his face. "My name's Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

'How in the world can he tell what I smell like from all the way over there?'

"Well it's nice to meet you Hiccup. Hey, have you heard of a land called Fiore?"

"Fiore, hm… Can't say I have, sorry…" Natsu's face fell, and he murmured something along the lines of "Not again…" Hiccup decided to question him about it later. "So Natsu, how are you feeling? Need anything?"

Natsu looked again at Hiccup, another huge grin on his features. "Got any grub?" Hiccup grinned. He had been worried that Natsu would ask for something he couldn't handle. "I'll get something, do you mind fish? I'm afraid that's all I have..."

"Sure. Fish it is!" Natsu promptly marched through to the kitchen. Hiccup watched him go. 'How in the world did he know where the kitchen is?' Hiccup had little time to contemplate it as Natsu pulled a moderate sized fish from the cooler, and stuck it in the fire. With his bare hands.

Hiccup did not react well. He… Froze for a second, and then tackled Natsu. "Hey!" Natsu snapped, unhappy at having his fish stolen, and being tackled. Hiccup stared at him. 'Great… A complete weirdo in my house.' "I'll cook the fish, ok?"

One meal later

Hiccup sweat dropped. It had taken Natsu all of three seconds to finish a fish that would have fed him for a good half a week. After Natsu finished, he leaned back, and patted his stomach. "That was good. Thanks Hoccup."

"It's Hiccup."

"Whatever." Natsu stretched. "Well, it was nice meeting you Hiccup. Seeya!" Natsu stepped outside, only to be followed by Hiccup.

"Waitwaitwait, where are you going?"

"Well I gotta go and try to find my friends."

"If you stayed here me and my friends could help you look. We have dragons, we could look for them from the-" Hiccup was cut off.

"YOU HAVE DRAGONS? TELL ME, HAVE YOU EVER MET A FIRE DRAGON CALLED IGNEEL? OR A SKY DRAGON CALLED GRANDEENEY? OR A STEEL DRAGON CALLED MELLATICANA?"

Hiccup hastily backed up. "Uh, um, no… No I haven't I'm sorry. Are… Are they your Dragons?"

Natsu's face fell. "Oh…" Quickly though, he brightened again. "Nah, Igneels my dad!"

Hiccup chuckled nervously. "I've never heard of someone being raised by dragons before…"

"Oh, that's because I'm from an alternate universe called Earthland."

There was a long, awkward silence… And then Hiccup sighed, rubbing a hand on his forehead, he thought: 'Great… This guy's mental. One deranged person is enough.' "Yea… Ok whatever you say. Um…" Hiccup faltered for anything else to say.

Fortunately, he was saved from his awkward stammering by Toothless leaping down from the roof. Since Natsu had crashed into the forest he had stayed outside, perched upon the roof like a night guardian. Eagerly, Toothless bounded over to Natsu, recognizing the scent Natsu emitted, smelling like a campfire on a chilly night, and cinnamon.

Natsu widened his eyes at Toothless. Hiccup misunderstood Natsu's curious expression. "Toothless here is a Night Fury, we think he's the last of his ki-" "HE'S SO…. TINY!" Natsu yelled. Toothless huffed at Natsu, showing indignity. "Oh? And was your Igneel bigger?" Hiccup sighed, slightly sarcastic.

"Well… Yea. Igneel was…" Natsu paused to think. "As big as this… Place. Wherever we are." Hiccups eyes widened. "He was really tough too! He taught me all the-" Natsu was cut off. Since Natsu's arrival, and meal, day had shone its tendrils of light upon The Edge.

Which meant everyone was awake.

Which meant the Twins were awake.

Which meant chaos. Complete, utter chaos.

After a couple minutes, Natsu was saved by Hiccup. "So Natsu, since you're new here, we'd better get you a dragon. Follow me." Hiccup lead Natsu in the direction of the dragon training arena. Upon arriving, Hiccup introduced Natsu to some more common dragons, such as the Nadder and Gronckle, who were easy enough to tame. Then, Hiccup showed him the Hideous Zippleback and the Terrible Terror, who was to small to be of riding use. They were both moderately easy to train. Then, the Monstrous Nightmare, which was hard to tame, hence Hookfangs often disobedience, but they didn't have any (other than Hookfang) at the Edge.

Natsu wanted to see one before he made his choice. Hiccup mused for a couple seconds. "There's probably some at Dragon Island… Or maybe.." Hiccup turned back to Natsu, and found him playing with all the dragons. "How did you train them so fast?"

"I didn't train them, I made friends with them. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Nadder attempted to roast Natsu, but he just ate the flames, and responded with a small puff of flame himself.

The dragons saw him as one of their own then, and accepted them.

They walked over to the Hall, where Hiccup left a note, saying where he went. Writing the note, he turned his back to Natsu, who wandered over to the already lit fireplace. Turning back he frowned. He could've sworn the fire was bigger before. Oh well.

"Alright. Well, climb on Toothless, we're going to Dragon Island."

Miracle of all miracles, Natsu didn't get motion sick.

Upon arriving at Dragon Island, Hiccup immediately spotted ships. Ships that didn't belong there.

"Look down there, those are Dagurs ships. He's not a good guy, he's the leader of the outcasts. He even ki-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Hiccup was cut off by Natsu's shouted warning, but thanks to it just barely managed to dodge the bolas that had been fired at them.

Looking down at the ships again, Natsu spotted a deep burgundy red Nightmare being loaded onboard. Inhaling deeply, Natsu's eyes widened. "They smell like dragon blood…" He murmured, too quiet for Hiccup, or Toothless for that matter, to hear.

"C'mon bud. C'mon." Hiccup urged Toothless down, turning, ready to fire down upon the Berserkers.

There was the shriek that came with Night Fury fire, and Toothless fired his plasma blast down onto the lead ship, leaving a smoking crater. Dagurs men fired arrows up at the retreating Night Fury.

One arrow soared through the air, meeting its mark, right on Natsu's back. Hiccups eyes widened. "NATSU!"

Natsu blinked. "Huh?" Natsu looked back, looking at the arrow. It hadn't wounded him seriously, kind of like when Wally shot Natsu in the mouth. He wasn't even hurt.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL JUST SHOOTS SOMEONE IN THE BACK!" Natsu leaped off of Toothless's back, down onto the ground near the lead ship. There he grabbed the nearest shocked Berserker. "HEY! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO SHOT ME?" The scared Berserker shook his head frantically, and was promptly knocked out by Natsu.

He got through ten men the same way. It took Natsu approaching Dagur for them to attack him, who fought them all off.

Hiccup meanwhile had his mouth hanging open at the sheer… Stupidity of the situation.

Natsu easily fought through the swarm of Berserkers. He didn't even have to use magic.

Finally, Natsu reached Dagur, who finally got a clear view of the pink haired teen. Dagur was scared by all means. That boy, he took down far more men than Hiccup or any dragon for that matter.

Unfortunately… Dagur was on a ship. That was rocking.

Natsu glared at Dagur… And the ship rocked… And then Natsu collapsed, motion sickness kicking in. Dagur burst out laughing, raising his axe to behead the teen who caused him so much trouble.

And was blocked by Inferno. Hiccup arrived just in time to block the fatal blow. He glanced back at Natsu, deducing he was motion sick. Toothless was busy trying to hold back the Berserker's who swarmed at them, attacking, but one dragon can only do so much. They were soon overwhelmed by sheer numbers and captured.

Dagur and his men planned on staying on Dragon Island to capture all the dragons they could, so they knocked Hiccup, and Natsu out, and tied Toothless (who only complied for Hiccup's sake) up, and split them into different cages. The teal dragon proof ones. They moved the cages onto land, as they needed the space on the remaining ships to transfer what they could from the sunken lead ship.

Hiccup was the first to wake. He blinked blearily, fighting off a headache. He felt his hands, they were tied. Of course. The bars were too tight together to reach through anyway.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Hiccup whispered over to the cage Natsu was being kept in. On the second call, Natsu shot bolt upright, fist aflame and he hit the cage, denting it heavily. The dent was just out of Hiccups sight.

Hiccup blinked. 'Wasn't… Wasn't Natsu's fist just on fire? Nah… Probably just the headache.'

"Huh?" Natsu blinked. "HEY! WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN CAGES?"

"Dagur's men caught us. I have a pla-" Hiccup was cut off by shock. While he wasn't looking, and getting his hands free, Natsu had burned through the cage. "Ho-how…?" Natsu turned to him, a big grin on his face. "That's my magic! Fire Dr-"

And that's when it happened. The Berserker's had caught a Nadder. They didn't tie its mouth shut. It was breathing fire when it escaped. And then it sent bursts of fire at anything that moved. Including Natsu.

Hiccup could only watch in horror as a bellow of Nadder fire enveloped Natsu.

* * *

 _Tadaaaaaa! don't mind me, I'm just here to fix past mistakes. (re-edit?)_ ~ShadeShadow


	2. Magic

_So. Um. Hi. I actually am really enjoying writing this… So.. Updates will hopefully be once a week, but don't hold your breath._

* * *

Hiccup watched in horror as fire enveloped Natsu. He may not have known the guy very well, but he seemed like a genuinely nice, good guy. Sure, what he said about magic… Well that was most likely the headache talking. Nobody can be knocked out and not get a headache. Even so, Hiccup didn't want him to die, no, Hiccup didn't want anyone to die. Didn't matter if they were a friend, foe, or… Undetermined.

Toothless writhed in his cage. He had taken a liking to Natsu, maybe because of how much the boy seemed like a dragon. Toothless had seen him playing with the other dragons, he acted just like them. Rough, but gentle. Not too gentle or rough, but Toothless sensed, just like a dragon, if someone harmed someone he cared for, he would fight with all he had.

Dagur had been just as, if not more shocked. He was certain there was no dragon capable of melting his cages, and Natsu had no dragon or fire. He just.. Melted it somehow. And he just stood there! Now Dagur wasn't stupid. (Maybe.) and he knew Nadder fire was like a beam, if nothing blocked it it would continue onwards. One step left or right and he would have been fine! Oh well. One less brat to deal with, he supposed.

What stopped everyone, however, was the sound of _swallowing_ emanating from the flames. The fire was pulled inwards, spiralling _into Natsu's mouth_. Hiccup was speechless, Dagur's jaw was dropped, Toothless watched with interest, and the Berserker's let go of the Nadder, which they had been holding down up until that moment. It squawked and flew off.

Natsu, who had finished the rest of the flames, wiped his mouth. "Now I've got a Fire in my belly!" He then eyed the Berserker's. "I don't care if you're good guys, bad guys or what. Anyone who hurts dragons won't be spared!" Natsu mentally grinned, those lines where almost the same as when he dealt with Bora, and met Lucy for the first time.

He leaned back slightly, adjusting his weight. He moved his feet the appropriate length apart. He shifted his weight forward, leaning towards the Berserker's, who, by now, were terrified. He grinned.

" _ **Fiiiire**_ " he held out the words longer, enjoying the thorough looks of confusion on their faces. He had already guessed the world didn't have magic, nobody gave off magical aura's, well, aside from the dragons, who let out faint ones.

" _ **Draaaagons**_ " he supposed he was lucky the X-Pill still worked, those things were awesome!

" ** _Rooooooaaaaar_!** " He let a torrent of orange and red flame burst from his mouth, and sweep over the Berserker's. When the torrent of red and orange subsided, the Berserker's were all lying on the ground, skin covered in ash, they were all KO'd.

Hiccup watched the whole affair, mouth hanging open. "This is all a dream. I'm going to wake up and never hang out with the Twins before bed ever again." Natsu turned away from the destruction he cause, a wide grin on his face. "How was that, Hicop!"

"It's Hiccup…" Hiccup managed to stutter out, just before blacking out. 'Maybe he really is from another world.'

* * *

Hiccup felt a gentle warmth, and a steady rocking motion. 'Toothless must be carrying me… Were we going somewhere?' Another sensation came back. Feeling. 'Waaaiiit… Since when did Toothless have arms?' Prying his eyes open Hiccup surveyed… A wide grin. "Yo! 'Bout time you woke up! I freed the dragons, this Monstrous Nightmare kept following me." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, as he deposited Hiccup to the ground, where he stumbled for a moment before righting himself, pointing at the Monstrous Nightmare they had seen when it was captured. "He even looks a bit like Igneel! Although he's not as big, not as destructive, and he can't even talk!" The Nightmare cooed.

"Ok, what the Hel was that? I mean, oh Thor please tell me that was just a dream an that it didn't happen." Hiccup rubbed a hand on his forehead, still trying to process what happened.

"Oh yea! Since you're from… Here… You wouldn't know what magic is. You… Don't right?" Natsu looked at Hiccup curiously.

"Well, th-there's legends I guess. I mean, I just thought they were just that legends, I didn't think that magic was actually possible, how do you control it? Is it sen-" Hiccup was cut off by Natsu. "Well I want you to forget anything you think you know about magic. Ok? Good. Moving on. There's all different types of Magic, mine is Dragon Slayer Magic." Noting the way Hiccup moved closer to Toothless, whom had followed them, he quickly continued, "although I'd never use it to harm dragons. Let's see… There's Creation Magic, Re-Quip Magic, Summoning Magic, Possession Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic, Titan Magic, Light Magic, and Dark Magic. The list goes on, but I should probably stop there."

Natsu paused to let the information sink in, then he continued. "Each type of Magic splits into sub branches of magic, take for example, Dragon Slayer Magic. Mine is Fire, but you can get Water, Ice, Grass, Electric, Iron, Sky, Poison, Light, or Shadow. Each is unique, but we all have similarities, as in we can each eat our own element, as you saw earlier. We all have a Roar, which you also saw earlier, a Dragon Force, a Talon Attack, a Wing Attack, a Crushing Fang, and a Fist." Hiccups mind was drowning in a sea of information, it was a bit much to take in.

"Maybe we should go back to the Edge… You mentioned your friends right? If you can describe them my friends can help look. Um.. So, you've chosen your dragon?" Hiccup pointed at the Monstrous Nightmare. "Yea! I think I'll call him Igneo!"

The ride back to the edge was smooth enough, aside from Natsu almost getting motion sick.

Upon landing back at the Edge.. They were confronted by an angry Astrid. "WHERE DID YOU GO! I WAS WORRIED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS NOT KNOWING WHERE YOU WENT, ESPECIALLY WHEN DAGUR AND VIGGO ARE AFTER YOU!" "Um.. Astrid I left a note in the Hall…" Astrid proceeded to punch Hiccup in the arm. "Ow, yea ok I had that coming." Astrid then proceeded to hug Hiccup tightly, closing her eyes.

When she opened them again… "Oh my Gods!" She shoved Hiccup to the side,and took off running. "Astrid, wha- oh." Natsu was sitting on Igneo… And Igneo was on fire. They were both on fire. "Are you crazy?" Astrid shrieked. "Get off him you're gonna get hurt!" "Huh?" Natsu looked down at her. "Oh, hi! My names Natsu!" "THIS IS NO TIME FOR AN INTRODUCTION YOU'RE ON FIRE." Hiccup jogged up. "Astrid, Astrid its ok, he's immune to flames." "HOW IS THIS OK? HES ON FIRE! NEXT THING YOU'RE GONNA SAY IS THAT HE CAN BREATHE FIRE!" "I actually can!" Natsu interrupted. "Yea, ok Natsu you aren't helping. Astrid, please calm down and let me explain." Astrid took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and murmured something.

Luckily Natsu could hear it. "When I open my eyes that dragon had better not be on fire." What Natsu had seen of Astrid so far reminded him of Lucy, and he couldn't help but wonder when he would see his best friend next. Nonetheless, he clambered off the flaming dragon, to stand next to Hiccup.

Astrid cracked one eye open, and when she saw Natsu standing next to Hiccup she calmed down slightly. All her shouting attracted the Twins, Fishlegs, and Snoutlout. "Ok, everyone calm down, let's go to the hall and we can sort this all out. Ok?" Everyone gave their consent, most of them out of curiosity for the newcomer.

Upon reaching the hall Natsu once again explain Ed everything he had said to Hiccup. With a few interruptions. "God Slayer magic? You can Slay Gods!" Ruffnut had exclaimed, far too excited. Natsu had only nodded and continued.

The second interruption was from Fishlegs. "Do all magic users just run wild in your world? Or is there some… Organization to keep you under control?" "Well, theres the Magic council, but they mainly just lay down laws, like, 'If you cause property damage pay for it!' Or 'No inter Guild wars!'" Natsu declared in an imperious tone, causing a small giggle from Ruffnut. Fishlegs raised his hand a little bit. "Umm… What are guilds?" "Guilds are awesome! They're where wizards like me gather to do jobs. It's like a big family! My guild is the best guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed happily, tapping the mark on his shoulder.

Snoutlout snorted. "Ha! As if magic is real, sounds like a lot of Gronckle Dung to me! And what sort of stupid name is Fairy Tail?" The way Natsu looked at him you'd think he'd just murdered someone.

* * *

 _Hehe! That's it for now! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you make me happy! So happy! Aye! Anyway, Natsu, how did you manage to remember all that about Magic?_

 _Natsu: **shudders** Erza…_

 _~ShadeShadow_


	3. Backstory

_Heyho! Welcome to the next chapter of Dragon Tail! Yes, Stoick will be making an appearance, just not quite yet._

* * *

Erza opened her eyes. Quickly scanning for danger she found none, just her guild mates. Gray noticed her awareness. "Nightwalker must of done quite the number on you, huh Erza." he joked, half serious. "Well what do you expect? She is still Erza, even though she's from another world." Lucy fumed. Happy raised his hand, "Aye!" Erza looked around, noticing a lack of a fiery tempered dragon slayer. "Hey, where's..."

And that was when PantherLily came out of the bushes, toting Lisanna on a rope behind him.

* * *

Natsu raised a fist up near his face, still glaring at Snotlout. Within a moment, his fist ignited, and Snotlout shrieked. Fishlegs panicked too, and grabbed a nearby bucket of water, tossing its contents at Natsu.

The flames turned the water into vapour before it could even get close.

"If you ever insult Fairy Tail again," Natsu sounded livid, "I'll deal with you myself." Snotlout gulped and sweated nervously, but he wouldn't let someone get away with hurting his pride, so, just as Natsu turned away, he leaned over and whispered into Astrids ear, "What an idiot, probably thinks he's all that. And Fairy Tail is still a stupid name."

Before Astrid could shove him away and rebuke him, he was sent flying, and he crashed into the far wall. This time, Natsu's flames covered his entire body, and he almost growled at Snotlout, but Igneo managed to pull his attention away, mainly because he attempted to burn Snotlout. To death. Natsu had to step in the way, and he briefly rebuked Igneo before turning to leave.

Gazing ahead, he walked out the door. Igneo settled down for a nap, and the twins were almost fangirling form the amount of destruction that had just been caused. Astrid marched up to Hiccup. "You have so much explaining to do, you don't really believe about magic do you?" a column of flame tore though the already damaged hall, narrowly missing Astrid. "I HEARD THAT!"

Natsu stomped through the forest, fuming. How dare that... Snoutlot... doubt him, and insult him behind his back!' Annoyed, Natsu stomped his foot through a log in his path, and release another Fire Dragons Roar into the sky.

"Hey." Natsu whirled around only to find Hiccup and relaxed. "Howd'ya find me?"

"Oh, I just followed the," Hiccup gestured behind him, "trail of destruction." Natsu grinned. "Oops."

Hiccup sat on the splintered remains of the log, and he was joined by Natsu. "You still haven't told be about your friends. If it would make it easier, you could talk about your experiences with them, knowing their personalities might make it easier to help look."

"Well, I'll start with how I met Lucy. I was visiting a port town, Hargeon, as there was rumours of a salamander there. I came across a mob of girls, and found a fake salamander in the middle." Hiccup butted in. "Salamander?" "Yea, thats what they called me. Anyway, Lucy treated me and Happy to a meal," "Happy?" " I'll get to him later, would ya stop interrupting?"

"Sorry."

"Later I found out that he was actually a guy called Bora and he was impersonating me to sell girls. I took him out. After that, Lucy joined the guild. She's a blond with brown eyes, uses keys to summon spirits, and often wears tight clothing. After that Erza, Me, Lucy, and Gray formed a team, and went to deal with the dark guild, Erigor, who planned to use a death song to kill all the guild masters. I took out the leader and then a member almost used the flute on the Masters, Gramps talked him out of it. then the flute came to life and we had to destroy it, but we accidentally destroyed the building the Masters had been in. After that, Happy stole an S-Class request, and Lucy, Happy, and Me went to Galuna Island. Along the way we were joined by Gray and Erza. After taking down Lyon, one of Grays old friends who went power crazy, I destroyed Deloria, a massive demon, and helped Erza destroy the moon. Erza has red hair and brown eyes, can change her armour or weapon within a couple seconds," Natsu began sweating, "and she's _really_ scary."

They had been out almost all day, as Natsu recounted his various adventures with his friends. At the end, Hiccup had a couple questions, but was otherwise trying to take it all in. "Wow... I thought my life was hectic...

* * *

Things had only escalated from there. Everyone had been subjected by severe sneezing, and _still_ no one noticed the lack of a pink haired Dragon slayer.

"EVERYONE!" Erza finally yelled, catching everyones attention. "Will someone _please_ tell me where Natsu is?"

 _Thats all for today! ~ShadeShadow_


	4. Getting To Hiccups Home

_Heyho! Zero, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life came calling. Hehehe…_

Natsu stood up from the log, and stretched, cracking his back. "Hey Natsu, I have one more question." Hiccup stood next to Natsu, now feeling the need to stretch at all. Unlike the active dragon slayer he was quite used to sitting still for long periods of time.

"Mm?" Natsu turned his attention back to Hiccup.

"Why is your hair pink?" Hiccup inquired.

"ITS SALMON NOT PINK!" Natsu yelled. Hiccup hastily retreated, holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture.

"Right, right, how come you have Salmon hair?"

Natsu shrugged. "Dunno. Anyway, what is there to eat? I'm starving!"

 ** _With Fairy Tail_**

After Erza's little outburst, everyone had frozen. After three seconds exactly, everyone burst into a flurry of movement.

Happy soared over the treetops, scanning for the dragon slayer. Carla lifted Wendy, and did the same.

Gajeel used his legs as stilts, until he kept tripping. Eventually him and PantherLily lifted off, following Carla and Happy's idea.

Erza requipped into her Black Wing armour, using the wings on the armour to soar and look for the Dragon Slayer.

Lucy summoned Virgo, who dug around looking for a cave system, incase Natsu ended up there.

Gray made the words 'Flame Brain' and Juvia, who had joined them, not one to be away from her Gray-Sama, lifted them into the air, and slowly spun them.

But nobody could find Natsu.

 _ **Back with Natsu**_

Natsu sprung over any fallen trees in his path, as Hiccup had to climb under or over them. 'Is there any end to this guys energy?' Hiccup wondered as he attempted to climb over a particularly large log.

Heaving a sigh, Hiccup figured he'd have to go around, which was a long way away. Oh well.

"Need help?" Hiccup looked up to see Natsu extending a hand down to him. "I though you would have gone on ahead." Hiccup was almost confused, no one who met him was ever this friendly so soon. More often than not they tried to kill him.

Either way, Hiccup nodded and reached up, his hand meeting Natsu's easily.

There was a brief feeling of flying, and next thing Hiccup knew he was up on the log with Natsu. He sighed as he saw how far he had yet to go, all this walking was making his stump ache.

Natsu seemed to notice his fatigue. "Hey, what's up?"

Hiccup turned to look at Natsu, almost a hint of distrust in his eyes. No matter how quickly Hiccup hid it, Natsu still caught it.

Next thing Hiccup knew, he was on Natsu's back, in a piggy back, and they were sprinting through the forest. "Whoa-a-a!" The startled cry left his lips before he could stop it, and Natsu slowed almost instantly.

"What's wrong now?" Natsu frowned, unable to think of what could possibly be bugging Hiccup now.

"would you put me down!" Natsu frowned, but complied. Hiccup gained his bearings quickly, and he looked around in shock. They were almost to his house, and they hadn't come across a single wild dragon.

"Ok, w-what? How did you… What?" Hiccup was confused, as he had pretty much blinked and they were home.

"How did I what?" Natsu crossed his arms and tapped a foot.

"You just ran across half the island, while carrying me, and avoiding dragons, without even breaking a sweat!"

"Well, I just smelt for the dragons, and just because I'm a wizard doesn't mean I haven't trained my physical body." Natsu said in a 'duh!' Tone.

"Smelt? Nevermind, tell me later."

 ** _Line break_**

By now Natsu and Hiccup had reached Hiccups house, and Hiccup was enjoying a cod, while Natsu ate at least five.

"Natsu, I've been meaning to ask you, what are all your abilities?" Hiccup enquired through bites of fish.

Natsu paused on his splurging, and tapped his chin in thought. "Um… Let's see… When Igneel found me he placed a spell on me that swapped my body parts for the parts of a dragon. Dragon scales, Dragon lungs, Dragon Talons, Dragon fangs, and more. Then, my sense of smell sharpened, as well as my eyesight, and hearing. I'm immune to all fire, and heat that would make other people melt barely bothers me. Um… The cold doesn't really bug me either… I can eat, breathe and attack with fire."

"Earlier, you mentioned a dragon force. What's that?"

"Well," Natsu went into deeper thought. "I have no idea!" His face broke into a grin. "All I know is when I go dragon force I'm totally unbeatable! I've done so twice, first against Jellal, and then against Zero."

 ** _Dagur_**

"Viggo! There's a problem!" Dagur exclaimed excitedly. "What?" Viggo all but growled. "A new comer, and a powerful one. If we managed to capture him, and use that dragon on him, we'd be unstoppable!" Viggo snarled. He didn't like his plans being interrupted or changed by other people.

"Very well. Bring him to me, and use any resources necessary."

 _ **With Fairy Tail**_

By now, the whole guild was looking for the hot headed dragon slayer.

Lyon from Lamia Scale joined them, as well as Jura, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus ( Who, let's be real here, was only here for Erza), and the Trimen. They had all came to check on Magnolia, and ended up joining the search.

Still, no one had found Natsu.

 _Tadaaaaaa! So, the anima that pulled Natsu in will be explained, and also, I literally fabricated a dragon for the plot. Huh. I feel kinda cheap… Also, sorry if I seem to jump between Points Of Veiw a lot, I'll write for.. Let's say Natsu and Hiccup until I'm out off ideas, and then write for Fairy Tail, or Dagur. ~ShadeShadow_


	5. Dragons Eye

_Zero, don't worry, Toothless and the others are fine. I actually meant to include them… But couldn't think of a way to. Oh well. They're back this chapter at least! ((Or not… I only got Toothless in here. Oops.)) (By the way, thank you. You're actually pretty much the main reason updates aren't monthly like planned. :)_

Hiccup walked up the stairs that led to the upper portion of his house. Toothless was already up there, curled up on his recently heated rock.

Flicking one ear up, and then the other, Toothless raised his head, and looked at Hiccup, almost looking disapproving. "Hey bud."

Toothless cooed, and tackled Hiccup, only to start licking him. "Ack! Bud! You know that doesn't wash off!"

Toothless didn't even look remorseful, licking Hiccups face.

Hiccup eventually shook off the puppy like dragon, making his way over to his desk.

Then, he set to studying the latest lens he had gotten. It was different from the other lenses, more ornately designed. It also seemed to give out a powerful aura.

Hiccup slide the lens into the Dragon Eye, unaware of the onyx eyes watching him from the shadows outside his doorway.

A split second before Toothless lit up a slow burn, like he was instructed to do, Natsu burst through the doorway.

Toothless closed his mouth, and smacked his lips a couple times.

"Natsu! W-w-what are you doing?"

"That… Thing! It smells like Fairy Tail!"

 ** _Dagur_**

Dagur rushed around the camp in a flurry of activity. He'd burst into a tent with some of the best warriors, and command them onto a ship. Then, he'd gather up some powerhouses, and send them off to the ship. Powerhouses, as in powerful people, heavy hitters.

Then, he'd get some lackeys to gather up all the fireproof materials possible, and once more, load them onto the ship.

After that he'd get some of the powerhouses to move powerful dragons onto the ship,like Typhoomerangs, and Monstrous Nightmares. They were to deal with Hiccups gang, as him and half his men went after Natsu.

After all that, Dagur would run around, repeat the steps four or five times.

 ** _Fairy Tail_**

Finally, everyone regrouped. Erza had collapsed, having of used far to much magic power in the search. Lucy, Gray, Happy, Gajeel, PantherLily, Wendy, and Carla all collapsed next to her.

They just lay there for a few minutes, before Gajeel hauled himself to his feet, striding over to a nearby tree.

He hit it. Hard. The tree splintered down the middle, finally falling in two separate directions. "DAMMIT!" He yelled, frustration at being unable to even sniff out Salamander.

Wendy sniffled. "W-what if Natsu-San is stuck in Edolas?" Erza patted her head. "I'm sure he's here somewhere. He just need to find him, he went through with you and Gajeel didn't he?"

"Then why can't we find him!?" Wendy was sobbing openly now. "We will. We will." Erza was uncertain, but she didn't let her uncertainty show in her tone.

Gray grumbled, trying to hide his worry. "Stupid Flamebrain."

Without being summoned, Loke and Virgo popped up. "Hey there princess. You wait here, me and Virgo will go look for Natsu. Don't worry about wasting your power, we're here on our own.." Loke declared, not hitting on Lucy for once.

Lucy sighed, shuffling into shade. "Thank you…"

As she did, Gemini, Aries, and even Aquarius joined the search. Plue, Horolugium, and Grandpa Crux popped out too.

Plue cuddled up to Lucy, as if offering reassurance, and Horolugium joined in on searching.

Grandpa Crux began to snore. "Of course! Grandpa Crux can figure out what's happened to Natsu! I'm sure of it!"

After regrouping, and checking over where had and had not been searched, everyone split up again. They weren't going home until they had combed every nook and cranny of this forest.

 _ **With Natsu and the Gang**_

Natsu snatched the Dragon Eye from Hiccup, trying to figure out how in the world it worked.

"I-I don't understand how could the Dragon Eye… Smell… like your guild?" Hiccup questioned.

"I dunno, that's what I'm trying to figure out." Natsu turned the Dragon Eye over again. "Huh. It's not the whole thing, just this…. Thingy…" Natsu proclaimed, removing the lens and waving it in the air.

Hiccup went into deep thought. "I tried to get it to work, just before you showed up, in the afternoon, but nothing happened, I guess something did, I think it pulled you in!" Hiccup grabbed the lens, and Dragon Eye back, clicking the lens back into place.

"Here, hold your fire up the this end." Natsu did as was told, and what shone through was, well, crazy.

In the centre there was a flaming Fairy Tail guild mark, and there was moving images, in bubbles around it.

One bubble depicted a Natsu driving in a car, the Fireball. They had just discovered a new form of gas, and Natsu was more than happy to try it out.

Another showed a Natsu throwing firecrackers at Gajeel, while Erza attacked some goons in the background with a pipe, and Gray threw ice at other goons.

The third showed thousands of dragons converging above Crocus, the Capitol of Fiore. Natsu defended Lucy from Dragon fire, before leaping up with an iron fist, as the dragon he aimed for opened his mouth. The bubble went black, and replayed the clip a few seconds later.

The final bubble showed the whole of Fairy Tail and some people from other guilds searching a forest. The voices from that one were audible. "NATSU! NAAATSUU!" It was Erza.

Hiccup sat frozen, before turning to look back at Natsu.

Natsu's bangs had fallen to cover his eyes, and Toothless wandered up to him, nudging his hand and cooing. Natsu clenched his fists, before turning and running from the building.

 _Ok, wow. Angst much? Hehehe. Anyway, I have two options now. One, I can bring more guild members in, or two, I leave them out. It is totally up to you guys, I have a great (in my opinion) story planned either way. Although, if I bring them in I will have to change the super fluffy ending I have planned. ~ShadeShadow_


	6. Run Away

_The majority of people seem to want more people in this story. The current candidates are: Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Gajeel, Wendy, Pantherlilly, Laxus, Sting, Rouge, and Cobra. I kind of want Gildarts, so he may appear. The only problem in Sting and Rogue haven't been introduced yet. Hmm. I can probably work around that. WAIT. GILDARTS HASN'T BEEN INTRODUCED YET EITHER._

 _ **Zero** : welcome! _

_**TigerHiddenInShadows** : ha! I never even thought of those! Genius!_

* * *

"Natsu! Wait!" Hiccup scrambled to his feet, away from his desk, tripping over himself.

Hiccup busted through the front door, Toothless right behind him. Looking around, Natsu was gone.

Quickly, he mounted Toothless, who bounded over to Astrids house on an unspoken command.

Hiccup dismounted, knocking on Astrid's door. She opened it, looking at how shaken up Hiccup looked.

She grabbed his shoulders. "Hiccup! What happened!"

"Astrid… He… He ran… Natsu ran away…"

Astrid quickly hugged Hiccup, whatever made Natsu run off, clearly rattled Hiccup.

Together, they ran down to the dragon stables, to get Stormfly. Igneo raised his head, gazing at the two racing Vikings sleepily. He deemed it unimportant, and went back to sleep.

Astrid mounted Stormfly, as Hiccup mounted Toothless.

* * *

Turns out all they needed to find the Dragons Edge was the proper motivation.

Dagur had only taken a single step off shore, when a funnel of fire shot past him, grazing his hair. (What's left of it)

Turning to where to the flames sprung form, he caught a glimpse of a scarf disappearing into the underbrush.

He smirked, commanding his men confidently. "Over there! All those with fire proof equipment, that way!" He pointed in the direction he saw the scarf go. "And the rest of you, that way! Take the dragons!"

* * *

It was if seeing the others looking for him delivered a harsh blow of reality.

He might never go home again.

He might never step into Fairy Tail's guild hall or see his Nakama or go on a job or taste Mira's cooking or go flying with Happy or sneak into Lucy's house or visit Lisanna's grave or spar with Gray or Erza or Gildarts or Laxus or help Wendy or talk to Gajeel or find Igneel…

Natsu's magic flared, and he fired a Fire Dragons roar out of frustration.

Caught a whiff of dragon blood coming from the forest, and sprinted off to find the source. Hopefully it would distract him from home…

* * *

Hiccup took the right side of the island while Astrid went left. Toothless shot over land and forest, skimming the treetops.

Then, an bright orange glow erupted dead ahead, and quickly cut off. Toothless didn't need to be told, he shot towards where the light had come from.

Suddenly, he stopped, and started snarling. "What's wrong bud?" Toothless took a sharp turn, and landed on a sturdy branch on a pine tree. Hiccups eyes widened at the scene in front of him. "Dagur… C'mon bud let's go warn the others."

* * *

Dagur burst through the underbrush, cackling like the madman he was.

Suddenly, something caught his eye, and as he turned to it, he cackled harder.

He had found a lens for the Dragon Eye. It was very ornately decorated, sure, but it was definitely a lens, no mistaking it.

* * *

 _Next chapter another Fairy Tail character will arrive, but who? I'm so evil with that cliffhanger. Mwahahahaha. Oh, and sorry if anything seems poorly written, may or may not have written this at like, two. In the morning. ~ShadeShadow_


	7. Captured

_My braaaaiiiiinnnn. It's attacking itself with jackhammers and maybe a couple Thunderdrums. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy._

Natsu pushed through the underbrush, finally stumbling across an injured, baby, Terrible Terror. The little guy was green, with a light blue underbelly and white highlights.

Natsu knelt down next to the shaking little dragon. "Hey there buddy. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt'cha."

The little dragon cooed, relaxed by the soothing tone of Natsu's voice.

"Can you show me where you're hurt?" The little dragon lifted one of his wings, unveiling a small gash. The wound leaked a little bit of blood.

"That musta hurt." Natsu looked around the area, finally spotting a big leaf having off a tree. He rose up, walking over and reaching for the leaf. Suddenly he froze. Someone was coming.

 ** _Dagur_**

Dagur had quickly pocketed the strange lens, and continued, the company of Berserker's quietly moving through the bush behind him.

Suddenly, he stopped, holding up a hand. "-an -w me wh-r- yo- -urt?"

"Someone's with him." Dagur hissed back at the lackeys following him.

"Tha- - hu-t."

"They're hurt. This changes the plan. Captive." The Berserkers smirked, knowing exactly what their Boss was planning.

 ** _Hiccup_**

Hiccup met up with Astrid. "Astrid! Dagur is here!"

"What!? How did he find the Edge?"

"I don't know, but Natsu is out there alone. I have to find him, Astrid, you go warn the others."

"Hiccup! You can't go confront Dagur alone!"

"I'm not alone. I've got Toothless with me." Hiccup leaned over, patting Toothless's side.

"Alright." Astrid sighed, before getting Stormfly to bank sharply, heading back to the Edge.

 ** _Fairy Tail_**

Grandpa Crux finally snapped his eyes open, letting out a yell. Lucy, who had been drifting off, jolted back awake.

"Grandpa Crux! Did you find anything?"

Grandpa Crux closed his eyes, stroking his chin. "You wouldn't like it…"

Lucy moved over to his side. "Please… I have to know what happened to him."

Grandpa Crux sighed. "Gather everyone up here."

 ** _Linebreak_**

Lucy had finally gotten everyone gathered up, standing in a circle around Grandpa Crux.

Once more he sighed. "Natsu was transported to another world." Multiple gasps rang out through the crowd, some curious as to what the world he was transported to was like, and and the others worrying for the welfare of the dragon slayer.

"The world… I cannot see most of it But he is in danger… I cannot see what kind." Suddenly, Grandpa Crux spun, examining the crowd. He stopped, pointing to a certain member of Fairy Tail. "You will be pulled into that world next."

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

 ** _Natsu_**

Natsu turned to face whoever it was that had intruded in on him.

He growled, lighting one of his fists on fire. "What do you want?"

Dagur cackled. He then held up the Terrible Terror, a blade to its scaly neck. "None of that, if you don't want this little guy to be hurt."

Natsu snarled, but extinguished his fist.

Dagur strode up to him, and gloated. "Not so tough now are you?"

Natsu growled, and swung a fist at Dagur, stopping from hitting him at the last second. Dagur glared at him when he chuckled that he had flinched.

"Hands out to either side of you." Dagur commanded.

Natsu glared at him, but grudgingly complied as Dagur held the sword closer to the Terror, who let out a squeal of… Well, Terror.

Dagur's men crashed out of the bushes, using some of the fireproof rope they had on hand to tie Natsu's hands behind his back.

With the sword at the Terror's throat, Natsu had no choice but to comply as they tugged the ropes much tighter than necessary.

They turned, at least four swords at Natsu's back, and marched back to the ship.

Dagur sent some of his faster men to stop the attack on the Edge, he found no need to let the Dragon Riders know they they knew where the edge was.

 ** _Hiccup_**

With the help of Toothless's tracking skills, they found the Berskers ship.

They also found Natsu being pushed onto it.

Hiccup was beyond confused, no way Natsu would just let himself be captured, especially with his enhanced senses, and there was no way they would have missed the fire.

That was, he was confused until Dagur turn around. The glint of metal caught his eye, and he saw a little Terrible Terror being held tightly around its abdomen, with a sword to its throat.

Natsu turned his head, looking exactly at Hiccup. Nobody seemed to notice, but Natsu made sure Hiccup notice the fire slightly igniting under his feet.

He was loaded on, and al,out instantly collapsed due to motion sickness, and Dagur lowered his sword from the Terrors throat, cackling.

When a second squad of Berserker's arrived, with dragons, they ship was untied, and they sailed off.

Hiccup gritted his teeth, if only Dagur hadn't grabbed that Terror…

Nudging Toothless, Hiccup had him fly down to where Natsu had scorched the grass.

" **Damn Bastard caught me by surprise. Come for me later, when the little guy isn't in danger. Also, Dagger** ," 'Dagur' Hiccup mentally corrected, " **found one of those lens things. I managed to snatch it off him though. He doesn't even know! Judging by appearance, you need to put** ,"

Hiccups reading was cut short by Astrid landing near by with her Stormfly, and the rest of the gang.

The twins groaned. "Aww. They left already." Ruffnut complained. "We didn't even get to blow anything up!" Tuffnut added sadly.

Astrid jogged up to Hiccup. "Where's Natsu?"

They got him Astrid. Take a look." Hiccup pointed at the burned writing.

 ** _Fairy Tail_**

"Is there any way to get back?"

Grandpa Crux closed his eyes again.

"Hmm… Yes. There should be lenses there, they're what transported you there. If you where to reverse one it would send you back."

 _MwaHahahahahahahahaha! I feel so evil. I wonder if I can put off revealing whose going to be taken to Hiccups world another chapter. Hmm… ~ShadeShadow_


	8. Magic Drained

_Hush. I'm writing this at a friends house, and they're sleeping. Huuuushh. I've also misplaced my glasses…._

Natsu suffered for the three hours it took to get to the Berserker's hideout. Dagur put extra effort into Natsu's suffering by getting his men to run from one side of the ship to the other.

Finally, they arrived at the Berserker's hideout.

Natsu was dragged off the ship, and Dagur went back to holding a sword to the Terrors throat.

Growling, Natsu was forced to walk right behind him, a smug smirk on Dagur's features.

* * *

Hiccup went and got the Dragon Eye from his house, handing it to Astrid for safe keeping. If Dagur knew where the Edge was, then no way was he leaving it unguarded.

Then, Hiccup had ridden Toothless at top speed to snow wraith island, it was the only place he could think of to get ice. When he got back to the Edge, Stoick was there.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I'd come visit ya. It seems that Dagur has caused you some trouble, taken yer new friend and all."

Astrid walked up next to Stoick. "I told him everything that happened since Natsu getting here." She explained.

"Right. Astrid, do you still have to Dragon Eye and the lens on you?"

"Yea. Here." Astrid fished around in a bag she had stored the Dragon Eye and lens out, handing them to Hiccup.

Hiccup once more took in the design. It was a pale gray, with snowflakes and ice designs lacing the sides.

He then pulled out the chunk of ice he had gotten from snow wraith island, holding it behind the Dragon Eye.

Almost instantly, the Eye started shaking furiously, almost out of Hiccups hands.

With a bright flash, a newcomer stood there.

He had black hair, dark blue eyes, his clothing consisted of a white jacket with blue edges, a necklace that had a sword on it with some sort of stone imbedded in it, black pants, and his eyes settled on the first person he saw. Hiccup.

Glaring, he ran forward, picking Hiccup up by his collar. "Where's Natsu?" He shook Hiccup slightly.

Stoick, who had been frozen from shock, finally snapped back to reality, giving his head a quick shake.

He marched forward, only to be stopped by Hiccup holding out a hand, signalling him to stop.

He did so grudgingly, but kept a close eye on the stranger holding his son in the air.

"You're Gray, right? Natsu told me about you. He called you… Ice Princess…?"

Gray narrowed his eyes. After a couple second hesitation, he put Hiccup back down.

"Thank you." Hiccup sighed, glad to be on ground again.

"Yea, well, just be glad you got me and not Erza." Gray exhaled. "So where's Natsu?"

And so, Hiccup began telling him everything that had happened since Natsu's arrival, his version.

Finally, after a long telling, and a bit of laughter, followed by "that's Natsu alright. The Flamebrain."

Hiccup noticed how Gray visibly tensed when he got to the part detailing Natsu's capture.

"Well. Where is this Berserker's hideout, we have to go get Flamebrain back." Gray started stripping, revealing an X shaped scar on on side of his torso, and a dark blue guild mark on his right pectoral muscle.

"What are you doing lad! It's cold outside, if you take off your clothes you'll freeze!" Hiccup turned, only to see Stoick gaping at Gray, who was wearing nothing but his underwear.

Gray looked down. "ARGH! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Um, just a few seconds ago…"

* * *

The procession finally stopped in front of a small, barred off chamber. He was shoved inside, and a few Berserker's grabbed some fireproof chains, wrapping them around him. They then got a, once more fireproof, cuff, and clasped it around his ankle.

The cuff was connected to another chain, which was imbedded in the wall. Natsu would have liked to threaten them, but he had no way to back up any threats he may make, with the fireproof gear, the fact Hiccup still didn't quite trust him, and the fact he might never see Fairy Tail again.

So he settled for simple glaring.

Dagur cackled at the dragon slayer, before turning and strutting away, most likely to get Viggo.

Sure enough, when he returned, a few minutes later, Viggo followed close behind.

"So you're the one who attacked my men on Dragon Island. To control and create fire, such a strange ability. Show me." He commanded.

Natsu spat at him. "No way would I show my magic to someone like you."

"Oh, let me clear that up, that wasn't a question."

* * *

After convincing Gray that Toothless was not going to bite his hands off, Gray finally mounted the Night Fury, and since Stoick had arrived on Skullcrusher, who was a tracking Dragon, they had a sure way to the Berserker's hideout.

Gray yelled over the roaring wind to Hiccup. "SO DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEYRE GOING TO DO WITH NATSU?"

Hiccup glanced back at him. "WE DISCOVERED A NEW TYPE OF DRAGON, IT DRAINS SOMEONES ENERGY. WE HAVENT THOUGHT OF A NAME FOR IT, ITS POSSIBLE THE BERSERKERS, WHO CAPTURED IT, ARE GOING TO USE IT ON HIM IN HOPES OF HARVESTING NATSU'S MAGIC."

Gray frowned. "SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED IN… OK WELL NOT OUR WORLD, BUT," Gray was interrupted by Hiccup. "YOU MEAN EDOLAS? NATSU TOLD ME ABOUT THAT."

"YEA. HE DIDN'T REACT TO WELL TO HAVING HIS MAGIC DRAINED."

Gray left the thought hanging of what might be waiting for them…

* * *

On command, Viggo's men had hit Natsu, squarely in the gut. In response, his magic flared protectively, and fire surrounded the Dragon Slayer.

Viggo laughed, clapping his hands. "It looks like what you said, Dagur, was indeed true," Viggo turned to his Henchmen. "What are you standing around here for? Go get that Dragon!"

The men trembled. "Y-yes sir." Then darted out of the room.

The men soon returned, a medium sized dragon following them. It had large, white scales, large wings, walked on four legs, had three black talons on each foot, no tail, and a bottle shaped snout. One defining feature was its eyes, it was blind.

The dragon shuffled across the ground, it's movement restricted by the heavy chains pulling it along.

It was finally forced to stop in front of the cave Natsu was in.

The Dragon, sensing a large amount of energy, began draining it. It's blind eyes began to spin, slowly turning dark green.

Natsu almost instantly felt the effects. His magic was being pulled away from him, funnelled into the strange Dragon in front of him. Seeing has Viggo, Dagur, and their men had long since left the room, and he could no longer smell or hear them, he let out a small cry of pain.

* * *

It was still night as Hiccup and the gang, plus Stoick and Gray, landed on Outcast island. Hiccup tapped Grays shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, privately? And… You're, you're naked Gray."

"Sure, you can talk to me."

Hiccup paused when Gray didn't even acknowledge his nudity, at least he still had shorts on.

Hiccup told Stoick he was going to talk to Gray privately, they would still be in souting distance, and the two departed into the bush.

After a minute, Hiccup stopped them.

"Gray… Is Natsu trustworthy?"

Gray stared at Hiccup. "Of course he is. He may be hotheaded and a bit of a moron, but he's the most loyal person I know. He's too thick headed to double cross anyone. He would lay down his life for anyone he considers his Nakama, and whether he knows it or now, anyone in Fairy Tail would do the same for him. I cant count how many times he's gotten me out of a bind. He's definitely trustworthy. And right now, he's probably suffering."

Hiccup studied Gray, before nodding. "Come one, we've got a Dragon Slayer to save."

* * *

 _Sorry for anyone hoping for another Guild member first. I just think the relationship between Natsu and Gray, the fact they're practically brothers, nobody else really fit the role. ALSO! I… I need help naming the energy draining dragon. Please leave a review with your name suggestion._

 _Also, for any of you wondering, fire proof stuff is basically just covered in Dragon Scales._

 _I still havent found my glasses, I cant tell you how many times ive had to rewrite something._

 _Example_ :

The dragon shuffled across the ground, it's movement restricted by the heavy chains pulling it along.

 _Becomes;_

The dragin shuflflte acfoe the gornd, its monvemt restied bu the heads chsin pitlring it alidn.

 _See? It's bad. I have no Beta either. Oh well. I apologize for any mistakes. ~ShadeShadiw_


	9. The Knight

_**runs into room** GUYS I FOUND MY GLASSES! Yay!_

* * *

The large Dragon, upon hearing Natsu's cry of pain, halted sucking the magic out of him. The dragon knew if the Berserker's found out they would hurt the dragon, so the dragon couldn't stop. But the Dragon also knew they didn't say that the Dragon couldn't knock the prisoner out to ease his suffering.

* * *

Gray turned, and was about to walk back to the others, when he caught a flash in the corner of his eye. He turned, finding a lens for the Dragon Eye. "Hey Hiccup! Take a look at what I've found!"

* * *

"Grandpa Crux, is there any way to tell whose going next?" Erza enquired.

Grandpa Crux closed his eyes. "Hmm. No. So be ready at anytime."

* * *

Gray waded through the bush, picking up the lens. "Do you have that.. Uh… Thing that pulled me here here?"

"Uh, yea, why?"

Gray chuckled, then held up the lens. "This is why."

Hiccup saw the lens, then fumbled around his bag for a moment, grasping for the Dragon Eye among his other supplies. Finally, after one or two minutes, he pulled it out.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup looked around wildly for a moment, before realizing how long it had been since he requested to speak to Gray. "C'mon. We should probably head back to the others."

Gray motioned, already a ways ahead of Hiccup.

Upon rejoining the others, Hiccup pulled out the Dragon Eye again, and Gray handed him the lens. "Is there anything I need to put behind this lens for it to work?"

Gray thought for a moment, before grabbing Astrid's axe out of her hands. "Hey!"

"This should work."

* * *

The dragon reached through the bars with one massive wing, and hit the side of Natsu's head as hard as the Dragon could. The Dragon, despite its appearance, could see quite well, but only after draining energy. It hated seeing people in pain.

* * *

Hiccup hoisted the axe behind the Eye. Once more, there was a flash of light. There stood a girl with long scarlet hair, brown eyes, and armour on. She also had a blue skirt on, and black knee high boots. Her guild mark was visible just under her armour on her left arm.

Hiccup, turned, handing the axe back to Astrid, only to freeze at the feeling of a blade to his throat. "Where is Natsu?"

"Oh come on! Why does everyone blame me for his capture?"

"Erza, that's Hiccup. He's on our side." The newly named Erza put the blade somewhere, Hiccup didn't quite see where, and bowed. "I'm sorry. That was out of line." She straightened. "Please hit me." Hiccup backed up, raising his hands in a 'I come peacefully' gesture. "Uhm, no need for that…"

Gray took Erza aside, and began to explain what had happened. Then Snotlout sauntered up.

He caught sight of Erza. "Hey there beautiful." He began to hit on her.

Erza's back was to him, so he couldn't see her face. She slowly turned around, and her glare, well, if glares could kill, Snotlout would be dead a million times over.

Once again she pulled the sword out of somewhere, and almost beheaded Snotlout. "Never talk to me like that again if you wish to keep your head." Snotlout backed away, shaking.

The twins laughed. Astrid walked up to Erza, as once again, the sword vanished, and proffered her hand. "I can't tell you how many times I've want to do that." Erza laughed and shook her hand.

"Hey guys. Did you forget why we're here?" Gray reminded them. Erza stiffened. "I forgot. Hit me."

"NO!"

* * *

They had finally broken into the fortress. Broken into, as the plan was originally to sneak in, well. Let's just say the Twins don't do sneaking.

They had broken down the main door with a large explosion, Erza, whom had decided to go with the flow, ran into the smoke. Gray followed her.

After a moments debate, Stoick and the gang followed them. Upon emerging on the other side, Erza was fending off at least three dozen Berserker's. "These are the bad guys, correct?"

Gray, whom was standing next to a moderate sized pile of unconscious Berserker's, responded. "I would have thought you would have gathered that from the fact they are attacking us."

Erza paused. "Huh. Stand back Gray, I'll handle this."

Hiccup sweat dropped as Gray actually stood back. "You're not going to help her?"

Gray smirked back at him. "You're about to see the queen of the Fairies, Titania, in action." He chuckled.

One of the Berserker's, upon seeing her sword, laughed. "We've got sword wielders too you know!" Half a dozen Berserker's sprung up, all wielding swords.

In a flash, they were all defeated. "Gray! Stoick! Go look for Natsu!"

Gray grabbed the larger elder mans arm, dragging him away. "When Erza tells you to do something you do it."

Hiccup continued watching Erza in awe. In a flash, she held a spear, wiping out more Berserkers. Another flash, an axe, one more flash, double swords. Erza stopped, looking out at the half defeated Berserkers. "This is taking too long."

Hiccup expected her to ask them for help, but she didn't. Her body began to glow, and it looked like her clothes were disappearing. The still standing men had hearts in their eyes. "Her clothes are disappearing!"

"REQUIP! HEAVENS WHEEL!"

Now replacing her clothes was an elaborate armour. It had metal wings, steel feathers stacking over each other to a peak, creating four metal wings on her back. On her front her stomach was exposed, and her breasts were covered by more metal plates. In the middle there was a metal flower with a blue gem in the centre.

She also had a white skirt on, and ten swords, plus the two in her hands, floating behind her.

"Dance my swords. BLUMENBLATT!" The swords began to spin, and cut down the Berserkers in an instant.

One last flash, and the swords were gone, as well as her armour, leaving her in her original clothing. "Well that was refreshing. Shall we look for Natsu now?"

Hiccup could only stare.

Fishlegs, however, had plenty of questions. "How did you do that? Is everyone in your world that powerful? Who made that armour? Who made the armour you're wearing now?"

Erza sighed. "My magic is special, it's called The Knight. I'm the fastest requipper in my world, my type of magic is called X-Quip, no not everyone is that strong, some people are way stronger, I don't know, Heart Kruez smiths made this armour, save the rest for later."

Fishlegs went silent, not wanting to make her mad after that display.

* * *

The unlikely duo of ice mage and viking chief wandered into a big room, with some sort of throne at the end. Sitting in the throne was none other than Viggo. "Ah, so you've come to rescue the Dragon Slayer…"

* * *

 _And with that note, that's all! Halfway through writing this I remembered Fishlegs existed. Yes, I stole the battle scene from the Lullaby arc, and yes, Erza's magic does have a name. (Also Lullaby arc.) Incase your wondering, while Natsu did tell Hiccup about the different types of magic, and his Nakama, he did not tell him the types of magic they used. Also! Dark Mystique, (X-Men yea!) so, Soul something. Hmm. How about Soul Drainer? ~ShadeShadow_


	10. Ice and Sky

_2000 views, what!? And ten chapters! Yea! Oh, and Zero, **laughs maniacally** I HAVE SO MANY PLANS._

Natsu's vision was blurry. The Dragon had succeeded in knocking him out, but only for a few minutes. So now he had a headache, as well as blurry vision, on top of the pain of his magic being pulled out of him. Focussing his vision, as much as possible, on the dragon, he saw its previously pristine scales turning a fierce red colour.

 _ **Gray**_

"Who the hell are you?" Gray shifted into a battle position, placing his fist over his open palm.

Vigo laughed darkly. "Viggo Grimborn, at your service."

Stoick glared at him. "Stoick. Go look for Natsu, I'll handle him." Gray motioned to the exit.

"Are ye sure you'll be able to handle him lad?" Gray smirked at him. "I'll be more than enough for him."

Stoick was definitely doubtful, and didn't plan on leaving until he saw with his own how capable Gray was. Gray saw the look in his eye that said, 'I'm not leaving until I see that you can hold your own.'

Gray turned back to Viggo, to find him, sword drawn, stalking towards him.

"Ice Make, LANCE!" Gray cast his spell, sending dozens of icy lances firing towards Viggo.

Stoick was satisfied, and turned to go. "Hey, Stoick." He turned, it was Gray talking. "Don't let Natsu die." Then, as an afterthought, "DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT!" Stoick chuckled, rivalries; he knew them well.

Gray turned back to the battle, to find Viggo staring at the lances in shock, two of them had imbedded themselves in his sword. "What, you thought my ice would shatter on contact?"

Viggo growled, discarding the sword, instead pulling out two daggers from his belt.

"Ice Make, ICE CANNON!" Gray formed the cannon, aiming it at Viggo. He fired the cannon at Viggo, who narrowly dodged. "Ice Make, FLOOR!" Only to slip on the floor.

"Ice Make, ICE CAGE!" And then he was trapped in an icy cage. Gray marched up to him. "Ice Make, SWORD!" An icy sword materialized in his hand. He pointed it at Viggo. "Where the hell is Natsu?" Viggo spat at him.

Gray pressed the sword closer to Viggo's throat. " **Where**."

Viggo sighed. He's in the dungeon under here. Don't expect me to tell you which room, or where the key is." He spat at Gray again.

Gray dematerialized the sword, and turned, walking away. "I'm an Ice Make wizard, I can just make a key."

Viggo couldn't help but wonder what the hell just happened, he just fought a man in his underwear, and lost.

 _ **Erza**_

Erza led the gang through the twisting halls, before halting. "Hiccup, tell me, how did you get us into this world?" Hiccup held up the Dragon Eye, and Erza's lens. "Um, I'd put a lens into the Dragon Eye, and depending on who you are you are, place something behind it. For example, I held a chunk of ice behind this while it had Gray's lens in, and it pulled him through."

Erza walked to corner, picking something up. It was another ornate lens, this one with the sky painted around the edge. "Like this?"

Hiccup walked over to her, examining the lens. "Yea, except so far every one of your guys's lens have been different, can you tell who this one would pull through?"

Erza looked at the lens, "Yes. And I'm sure that she'll be of help."

Hiccup took the lens, and before slotting it in asked what he should put behind it. "As long as there's air you should be fine."

Hiccup frowned for a moment, before slotting the lens in.

The Dragon Eye shook for a moment, and there was another bright flash. Once the flash faded there stood a little girl, with long, dark blue hair, brown eyes, and a green dress on. The dress had some sort of crisscross design pattern, and at the top went from blue, to yellow, to a golden hoop around her neck, holing the dress up. ( _A/N I don't remember most of Wendy's outfit. Sorry XD)_

"Oh, Erza-San! Where's Natsu-San? And who're they?"

"Wendy, we're here to rescue Natsu. This is Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs… And… Snoutlot. Can you pick up Natsu's scent?" Erza introduced them.

"She's just a little girl, what's she going to do? Cute the enemy to death?" Snotlout complained.

"Oh, I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer. Nice to meet you all!"

 _Yep that's all for now. My arms, legs, back, neck, and brain were like, let's all be painful at once! So yea… :/ ~ShadeShadow_


	11. Recovery

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm sick. Oh well. Here we go! Uhhh, Zero, I don't know what I meant by that either. I was in a weird mood._

* * *

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" Snotlout blinked at the little girl in front of him, she certainly didn't seem like a Dragon Slayer. Wendy met his gaze steadily. "Yes, although I'm not as strong as Natsu-San."

"No way." Ruffnut bent over to look at the younger girl. Wendy shyly recoiled from her studying gaze. Erza smiled, and gently placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Wendy, can you smell Natsu?"

Fishlegs opened his mouth, raising his hand, as if to ask a question, before remembering how scary Erza could be and he promptly closed his mouth, and lowering his hand.

Wendy inhaled deeply, before pointing further down the dark hall they had been walking down. "I think I can smell him down there, but the scent is almost overpowered by, well, what smells like Dragons…" Erza knelt down to Wendy's level. "There are Dragons in this world Wendy, but not ones like Grandine or Igneel." Wendy looked hopeful and crestfallen in turn.

"That makes sense, i guess. What would our Dragons be doing in this world?" It was a rhetorical question, of course. Together, the group set off, down the hallway.

Along the way they met Stoick, who explained where Gray was, and introduced himself to Wendy.

Gray, meanwhile, was certain he had found Natsu. He sneaked a peek through the crack in the door way, the door being at the bottom level, at the end of a dark hallway.

He made eye contact with a Berserker… That was sitting on the toilet. ( _Obligatory Toilet Humor_ )

Gray shot backwards, freezing the door shut. "Nopenopenopenopenopenopenope."

Sometime later, he was once again sure he found where Natsu was, and this time, he was certain it was not a toilet. Once more he peeked through the crack in the door, only to be greeted with the rump of a big, white Dragon. He almost shot away again, before noting that the Dragons scales were steadily turning the colours of Natsu's Fire.

Towards the front of the Dragon, all the scales were coloured in, and slowly the colour was leaking towards the back. Gray then remembered what Hiccup said about an energy draining Dragon.

Without another moments hesitation, Gray burst through the door, his hands ready in the Ice Make position. In the room Dagur was leaning on the bars outside of Natsu's cage, clearly taunting him.

Gray wasted no time for finesse, he froze Dagur solid. The large Dragon, seeing it's tormented defeated, almost instantly stopped draining Natsu's energy.

Gray formed a key, unlocking the cage. He untied Natsu's hands, and formed another key, this one for unlocking the cuff around Natsu's ankle.

Natsu raised his head, making eye contact with Gray. "What… Are you… Doing here… Ice princess?" He enquired, breathing heavily. "I'm saving your sorry ass Flamebrain."

Just then, Erza burst thorough the door. "Gray! Natsu, are you ok?"

Natsu, who struggled for a moment, before finding his footing, looked her in the eyes. "I'll… Be fine… Once my magic… Returns… Can… You free… The Dragons?"

Erza nodded, turning to the group behind her. "Spread out, search this fortress. Free any dragon you come across, Wendy, Gray, Natsu and I will head outside. Regroup there in two hours."

* * *

Since a large portion of the Berserker's were taken down by Erza upon their arrival, and Viggo and Dagur had been taken care of by Gray, the gang, and Stoick, had no problem clearing out the fortress.

Hiccup guided the reddish white dragon that had been draining Natsu's energy along, a flock of Dragons behind him. "What should we call you?" Hiccup mused for a moment. "You're drainer class… And your species needs a name… How about The Soul Drainer?" The large dragon cooed happily. "You like that name?"

The dragon cooed again, before rubbing its head on Hiccups chest. "Soul Drainer it is then."

Hiccup finally finished leading the Dragons back, before spotting Wendy holding her hands over Natsu, an intense look of concentration on her face.

Erza walked up to him, armour clanking. "Wendy specializes in the healing aspect of her magic, although she working on her offensive capabilities. She's healing Natsu now, and helping his Magic return. He should be fine, as long as he gets something to eat."

Hiccup nodded. "Erza, what are some of Natsu's accomplishments?"

Erza tapped her chin in thought for a moment, "Yes, Natsu's accomplishments are quite impressive. Let's see, first, he took on Erigor, the leader of a dark guild. Then, he helped in the defeat of the demon Lullaby. Then, it was Galuna island, where he helped me destroy the moon." Hiccup went to ask a question, but Erza continued, leaving Hiccup puzzled, Natsu didn't mention that… "After that Phantom Lord attacked us, and Natsu took down one of their elite four, Totomaru. The he distracted Aria until I recoved and arrived, and then he took down Phantom Lords Dragon Slayer, Black Steel Gajeel. During the fight he destroyed the Phantom Lord guild building."

The twins chose that moment to show up.

* * *

 _Yea… Kind of a shorter chapter. As I said, I've been sick, and since Race to the Edge season three came out… Yea… wait... HOLY CRAP 3000 VIEWS. WAT. ~ShadeShadow_


	12. Back To The Edge

_Oh man. Sorry if the plot isn't too good or the characters are out of character or if another plot hole is thrown into the mix. I was on brief hiatus while I recovered, so that's why there weren't any updates for awhile. My memory always is terrible after I get a cold/fever. So yea… Sudden recovery from fever at one in the morning? That's normal. (not really. It's probably gonna come back, so if there's another brief hiatus that's why.)_

The twins, being the twins, entered as noisily as possible. Ergo, explosion. Hiccup didn't know how they found another Hideous Zippleback that's as fond of explosions as the twins and Barf/Belch, but they did.

Fishlegs showed up soon after that, with Snotlout, and Astrid following soon after.

In Astrid's company was a Razorwhip. It's eyes were a pale green shade, and it's scales had a reddish tint. It settled its gaze on Erza. Erza eyed it warily, before stalking forwards.

Hiccup panicked slightly. "Uhh, you really shouldn't approach a Dragon like that, especially one that's been in captivity…"

Erza continued nonetheless, finally stopping right in front of the Dragon. She knelt down to its level, placing her hand on its horn. "Hello. I'm Erza, I think I'll call you Strawberry."

Hiccup was surprised as to how easily the Dragon submitted to Erza. The Razorwhip purred, rubbing its head against Erza's armoured chest.

Erza laughed, and rubbed its neck. Hiccup sighed, these people seemed to be defying everything he knew about Dragons. Or about anything. They just defied logic in general.

Wendy sat back, and the healing green glow that was over Natsu disappeared. "I've gotten rid of most of the rope burns, and bruises. He should be ok, he just needs some time to regain his magic. When he wakes up we should probably get him some fire."

Gray patted Wendy on the shoulder. "Good job. You're getting better at healing." Wendy smiled.

Hiccup called everyone over to him. "Ok, now for the matter of transportation. Dad, is there room on Skullcrusher for Gray?" The large man eyed his dragon, judging how much he would be able to carry. "Yes, I think he'll handle Gray just fine."

Hiccup then turned to Erza. "I'd let you ride on Strawberry, but you don't have a saddle."

Erza turned her gaze to him, before there was a flash of light, and she held up a saddle.

"Where did you even get that?" Hiccup walked over, inspecting the quality of the saddle. "It has a berserker emblem painted on it, are you ok with that?"

Erza turned the saddle in her hands. "Not really…" Another bright flash of light.

Hiccup thought she was going to carve out the emblem, but instead, she had a bucket of magic paint remover. At least, that's what it advertised on the side.

Erza held it up with a gleam in her eye. "I've been waiting for a chance to use this!"

She then excitedly started cleaning the saddle. "I guess that clears that up." Hiccup said, "Now, how do we transport Natsu?"

He eyed the sleeping Dragon Slayer. Gray chuckled. "FlameBrain's so thick he wouldn't now how to fly a dragon if the instructions hit him upside the head."

Natsu shot bolt upright. "FIGHT ME!" He demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Gray.

"Oh, Natsu you're awake, that's gre-" Hiccup was cut off as Natsu flopped back over, asleep once more.

"Looks like he's not awake anymore. I'll take him on Stormfly, can you handle Wendy? Probably wouldn't be best to let her ride with the twins or Snotlout." Astrid said.

"And Meatlug is too small to carry anyone else." Fishlegs added. Hiccup agreed.

 _ **One confused detour, (Erza got lost) two cases of Natsu lighting himself on fire (Hiccup did NOT like spontaneous fires) and a Terrible Terror attaching itself to Gray's face (they couldn't get it off, Gray finally made an ice duplicate and the terror attached itself to that instead) later…**_

Breathing heavily, the gang finally landed back on the edge. "I, for one, am going to bed." Fishlegs marched off to his house.

"I'd better be getting back to Berk. Odin knows what Gobbers done while I've been gone." Stoick mounted Skullcrusher and flew off.

One by one, people headed back to their houses. They had figured out sleeping arrangements on the way there, Wendy and Erza were staying with Astrid, they were girls who weren't accustomed to loud explosions whole sleeping.

Gray had grudgingly agreed to staying with Snotlout, and Natsu was staying with Hiccup.

Hiccup had been worried about where to put Natsu, so he wouldn't light the house on fire, but Toothless solved that, nudging Natsu onto the rock he usually slept on.

"You ok with sharing your rock bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless cooed, and curled his body away from the sleeping Dragon Slayer.

 _ **In Astrid's house**_

Astrid tapped her foot impatiently as she tried to figure out where Wendy and Erza could sleep. She didn't have an extra bed, and she doubted that Stormfly would share her slab of rock.

Wendy tentatively approached the older girl, "um… Astrid-San, Erza-San has already set up a room for me and her…"

"Just call me Astrid, and where? Exactly? Did she set up this room?" Astrid said.

Wendy pointed over to the storage room that Astrid had added to her house, it was where she kept her Dragon equipment and axes, there was no space for a bed, let alone two.

Astrid marched over to the door, pushing it open to… An empty room. Well, empty, aside from the two beds, dresser, and armour stands. Erza stood in the middle of the room, surveying her work.

"What are you doing! Where's all my stuff?!" Astrid exclaimed.

Erza turned to face her, glaring. "Is there a problem?" Astrid wouldn't back down so easily, however. "Yes! Yes there is a problem! Where in Odins name is my stuff!"

Before a bloodbath could start, Wendy butted in. "Erza-San's magic is called Ex-Quip. She has a pocket dimension where she can store all her armour, money, clothes, anything she needs. She's using it to store your stuff right now. If you need anything, just ask."

Erza and Astrid both hmmphed and turned away from each other.

 _ **Snotlout's house**_

Snotlout wasn't holding anything back as he hoped off his house. With flamboyant gestures he made it seem like he was walking through a legend.

Gray, however, was less than impressed.

"Yea, yea, I know this is your house, you don't need to introduce every room as 'this is the great Snotlout's bedroom, where he yadda yadda yadda.' Just show me where I can sleep!" Gray exclaimed.

Snotlout was stunned into silence for a few moments.

"You know what! Nevermind. I'll go make a house." Gray marched towards the door.

"Oh, yea, because you can totally just make things out of thin air." Snotlout shouted after him.

"As a matter of fact I can! My magic is Ice-Make!" To demonstrate, Gray froze Snotlout's bedroom door shut.

"HEY!"

 _There you go. So I took like, three hours writing this, mainly because I'd forget what I'd already written, and have to delete whole paragraphs. If you don't know why I forgot, DO THE SCROLL OF SHAME. Go back and read the first Authors note. I also fell asleep while writing. ~ShadeShadow_


	13. Cake and Water

_My fever isn't back! Hallelujah! My hair, however, has grown, or more specifically, my bangs have. It's very hard to see right now, so sorry if there's any mistakes. Zero, yes, Lucy will be appearing soon. Very, very soon. I just want to add another character to the mix first._

The first thing Hiccup saw when he woke up, was Natsu's face.

Natsu was leaning over the side of the bed, staring intently into Hiccups eyes. Hiccup scrambled backwards, pressing his back against the backboard.

"W-w-what are you doing!"

Natsu leaned back, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I woke up, and it was really dark out, and you were thrashing around, Toothless seemed worried, so I went to check on you, and you grabbed my arm. I was wondering when you were going to wake up, you have a strong grip."

Hiccup calmed down slightly. "Sorry. I did work in a forge for… Ten years, give or take."

Embarrassedly, Hiccup remember what he had been dreaming of, the time he fell in the ocean when he was three. He must have subconsciously taken Natsu has a heat source, and latched onto him, as he had fallen in during the winter, and the water was freezing.

Hiccup turned, climbing out of his bed. "What were you dreamin' about anyway? And for that matter, how did you lose your leg?"

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "I guess I do owe you some explained about me, seeing as you've told me about yourself already. I was…. Fifteen at the time. Back then, killing a dragon was everything. A Gronkle would get me noticed, at least. A Nadder would get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback, exotic, twice the heads, twice the status. Monstrous Nightmare, only the best Vikings went after those. And then there was the Nightfury, no one had ever seen one, let alone killed one, and I was going to be the first."

"I made a… Contraption… That shot Bolas, and I actually hit Toothless down. I was going to kill him, but I didn't." Toothless chose that moment to nudge Hiccup with his snout, cooing. "I… Looked into his eyes, and saw myself. I set him free instead, and some time later, dad found him. He.. Used… Toothless to find the dragons nest. Um… there was a queen Dragon, a Seadragonis Giganticus Maximus. Me and the gang got there just in time to save Toothless, and then me and him worked together to defeat the queen. At the end… There was an explosion… And I was knocked off Toothless's back. The only way he could catch me before I fell into the explosion, was with his teeth… On my leg. We had to amputate it, luckily I was in a coma while they did so."

Toothless had taken to lying his head on Hiccups lap, and purring, and Hiccup stroked the Dragons scaly head.

Natsu sat back, he had been leaning slightly forwards while Hiccup told his story.

"Wow, that's quite an adventure you got going there!" He exclaimed.

Hiccup nodded, before standing. "We managed to get some of your friends here, Gray, Erza, and Wendy."

Natsu looked surprised. "Ice Princess is here?" He laughed, before running out the door, no doubt planning mischief.

Hiccup sighed. Yet another day on the edge.

 _ **Astrid's House**_

Astrid slowly faded into awareness, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She starched her hands over her head, yawning.

Her nose caught a whiff of something that smelled amazing.

Still somewhat asleep, she changed into her clothes for the day, before walking downstairs.

What she found definitely shocked her awake.

Wendy was in the kitchen, making some sort of pastry. What really shocked her though, was Erza seemed to be drooling, leaning over Wendy's shoulder, and watching her every move carefully.

"What are you doing?" Wendy looked up. "Well, Erza-San really likes Strawberry Cake, to I thought I'd try and make some. I saw you had a kitchen when we first got here, and Erza always carries around the supplies for making a cake, so I thought I'd try."

Astrid sighed. Yet another day on the Edge.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

Wendy had finished baking the cake, and Erza was looking over it with a critical eye. She glared especially hard at one of the strawberries, and Astrid could have sworn the strawberry stood up a little taller.

She finished her thorough inspection, and turned to a nervous Wendy.

Astrid half expected her to murder the little girl for not making the cake right, based on the look she was giving the child.

Suddenly, Erza's glare softened, and she patted Wendy on the head. "You did great."

Wendy practically glowed with the praise.

Gray, meanwhile, was still sleeping.

True to his word, he had left Snotlout's house, and upon finding an empty (kind of, the tree sticking through the wall wasn't that bad, he supposed) patch of land, and made himself a house, complete with furniture.

He wasn't proud to admit it, but he had made a chair and spent a good half hour sliding around on the icy floor before going to bed.

He was awoken by what felt like… Water? For a split second he was afraid Juvia had somehow found him, and snuck into his bed during the night.

Upon opening his eyes, he had no bed. Or house. Or furniture.

He looked around surprised, before realizing Natsu was probably awake. His suspicion were confirmed when he saw Natsu laughing his head off.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU FLAMEBRAIN!" He took off running after the now rapidly retreating Natsu.

 _ **Some time later…**_

By now, everyone was awake, Gray and Natsu's fight was interrupted by Erza, appearance, and Wendy made another cake for Astrid. Gray was also in deep conversation with Astrid about battle tactics, strangely enough.

Fishlegs came running up, breathing heavily, before handing something to Hiccup. "I… Found this… Under… One of my… Dragon books…. I need to… Go sit down…"

Hiccup looked at it, it was yet another lens for the Dragon Eye. This one had waves painted around the edges. Taking a wild guess, he held water, which was from his canteen, behind it.

There was a bright flash, and there stood a young woman, wearing a blue dress and hat, with vacant looking eyes, and blue, curly hair. She seemed calm for all of two seconds, before, "GRAY-SAMA!" She looked at Astrid. "LOVE RIIIIIIVALLLL!"

 _I had that scene in mind for a long, long, looong time. I think from here it's going to go Lucy, Gajeel, Exceed(s). By Exceed(s) I mean Happy, Carla, and PantherLily. Kind of a filler chapter here but oh well. ~ShadeShadow_


	14. Sky and Dripdrop

_Ok wow. I totally forgot about the Fourth of July. I am a moron. How do I forget about something like that? How? Brain why? I am such a moron…. Happy belated Fourth of July? **pathetically waves Canadian flag** Zero, I also almost feel bad for Astrid. Not stopping me though. **Laughs evilly**_

* * *

Juvia had finally calmed down. Of course, the process of calming her down was not that easy, so right off the bat, nobody died. Ok maybe Gray's dignity died a little bit, but that doesn't matter.

Around three seconds after appearing, she had declared Astrid her newest Love Rival.

That resulted in a chase through the Edge, as Astrid was understandably terrified. I mean, who wouldn't be terrified by a demon woman chasing you, almost screaming about how, "YOU'D BETTER LEAVE GRAY-SAMA ALONE! JUVIA WILL KILL LOVE RIVAL BEFORE SHE CAN CONFUSE GRAY-SAMA!"

It took Gray to stop Juvia, and Erza, Natsu, Hiccup, and Stormfly to get Astrid to stop running. Even then Astrid still almost didn't stop, and those four were holding her back. She was dragging them along.

After Juvia had calmed down, proper introductions were made. Astrid made a point to stand as far away from Juvia as possible, and Juvia glared at her the whole time, muttering about Love Rivals.

Gray had started teasing Natsu about how if he had really trained a Dragon, why wasn't it anywhere? Erza was discussing the finer points of pastry with Fishlegs, who was scribbling down everything she said in a notebook.

At the same time Wendy was talking to Hiccup. It was Hiccup who started the conversation. "Wendy, what are your views on Natsu?"

The little girl had looked at him with her big, brown eyes, and he almost forgot how she too was a Dragon Slayer. "I guess Natsu-San is like a big brother to me. I… Only had Grandine at first, and when she left I had Jellal, then Carla and Cait Shelter, my guild. Carla was my closest friend, and when my guild formed an alliance with Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and… Blue Pegasus," Wendy suppressed a shudder. "I was relieved to meet Natsu-San, because I didn't know any other Dragon Slayers."

"..um… He's really strong. All I want to achieve is even a quarter of the power Natsu-San has." Hiccup swallowed. Just how strong was Natsu? He looked over, seeing Natsu and Gray cowering from Erza.

Clearing his throat loudly, he drew everyone's attention back to himself. "We should focus on getting you Dragons. Erza and Natsu already have Dragons, so they can probably help out. We'll split into teams. Astrid, you go with Snotlout and Wendy, to find Wendy a Dragon. Fishlegs, you go with Gray and Natsu." He looked at the two rivals, who were glaring at each other. "Better take Erza with you as well. Myself, the Twins, and Juvia will try and find Juvia a Dragon." He spared a glance at the twins, who were cheering Natsu and Gray on. He let out a long suffering sigh.

* * *

Astrid stretched. Wendy had ended up flying with Snotlout, who was undoubtedly sharing some tale of grandeur with her. Most likely fake instead of fact.

They had agreed to head to Dragon Island, where there were a wide variety of Dragons to chose from. They were almost there now, Astrid couldn't help but wonder if it was responsible to let such a young girl ride on a Dragon alone.

Perhaps she should subtly suggest a Gronckle, they were nice and gentle.

Upon landing, Wendy scrambled off Hookfangs back, sniffing the air. "I… I think I can smell Dragons that way." She pointed into the woods.

Astrid hoisted her axe, ignoring Snotlouts attempts to hit on her. "Then that's the way we'll go."

Turns out it was only one Dragon Wendy smelt, a rather large Gronckle. It had greenish scales, with mustard yellow highlights.

Astrid was about to tell Wendy how that Dragon would be great for her, but before she could a Nadder strode into the clearing where the Gronckle rested on its side. The Gronckle took one look at the Nadder and flew off.

The Nadder was mainly white, which was unusual for a Nadder, with the tips of her wings, tail, and legs fading into a vibrant sky blue. Her muzzle also had a nice blue tint to it. There was no doubt this Nadder was female.

Astrid sneaked a glance at Wendy. Yep… Just as she thought. Wendy was totally smitten with this Dragon.

Astrid quickly leaned over to Wendy. "Approach her carefully. Don't make any sudden or suspicious moves, and don't let her see any weapons, if you have any. Hold your hand out to her, if she pushes her muzzle into your hand, you're good. Me and Snotlout will be right here, ready to leap in if anything goes badly."

Astrid was almost certain that any other little girl would be crying by now, probably terrified. But then again, other little girls did go through some of the things it seems Wendy went through.

Wendy turned to face Astrid. "Promise me you won't hurt that Dragon." Astrid was surprised, she'd never heard Wendy use a tone like that before. "Promise."

Wendy moved a little ways away from them in the bush, before stepping out and making sure to step on a twig to catch the Dragons attention.

The Nadder turned its head towards Wendy. Wendy kept her approach steady.

She held out one hand to the Dragoness.

The Nadder tilted its head slightly.

Then it shifted it wings, and firmly pressed her muzzle into Wendy's hand.

* * *

Fishlegs couldn't help but watch in fascination as Gray and Natsu glared at each other while Erza wasn't looking, but as she glanced back at them, they'd sling an arm around each other shoulders, and pretend to be good friends.

It was just so well coordinated…

They had opted to stay on the Edge, as Igneo would likely light himself of fire mid-flight, which wouldn't be good for Gray. Strawberry was only ok with Erza on her back, and Meatlug was too small for Gray and Fishlegs to ride on.

They started by heading to the Dragon Stables, Erza in front, then Natsu and Gray, then Fishlegs.

The reason they were headed to the stables was Strawberry and Igneo were somehow, still asleep.

Gray couldn't help but stare at Igneo, the Dragon was the biggest he'd seen so far.

Natsu clambered onto the still slumbering Dragons back. "Oi! Wake up!" He yelled.

The Dragon finally woke up, shuffling into a standing position. Gray managed to break his gaze away from the red Dragon, and focussed on Fishlegs.

"Can you tell me about some of the Dragons you have here?"

"Well, we have all sorts of Dragons here. I guess we'll just find one you like."

"So, why are we taking their Dragons with us?" Gray pointed at Natsu and Erza.

"Oh! Well, you have to learn how to fly your Dragon properly. I… Thought I might be able to help."

* * *

"NATSU SLOW DOWN!"

Natsu, contrary to Fishleg's prediction, needed no help with his Dragon. The two got along like a house on fire. They were currently blasting though and around the Edge, alternating between flying and running.

Erza managed to stop them though, as big as Igneo was, he was still terrified by Erza. Strawberry managed to match Erza's glare, and joined in on glaring at Igneo.

Fishlegs sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

They wandered for a good half an hour, before Natsu slammed to a halt. "What happened to that Terrible Terror?" Fishlegs, who was the only one who knew what he was talking about, responded.

"Did it have a scratch on its side?" Natsu nodded an affirmative. "Oh! Gray, it's the one that attached itself to your face! Remember? The one tha-" Gray slapped his hand over Fishlegs mouth.

"No need to hear the rest of that."

* * *

Things had started out… Great… (Sarcasm)

Ruffnut had attempted to headbonk Juvia. Juvia used her water body to evade it. When Hiccup looked over, he saw a headless Juvia.

Yep… Absolutely fantastic.

They had managed to move past that though, although Hiccup was convinced he'd need therapy later.

They had also decided to go to Dragon Island, although the other side of where Astrid, Snotlout, and Wendy were. Juvia rode with Hiccup, although the she continually told him how she only had eyes for Gray.

To Hiccups relief, he was starting to feel threatened by Juvia, they landed smoothly.

The twins were arguing about who knows what, as Hiccup gave Juvia some pointers for Dragon Training.

Juvia was determined to train a Dragon, to get Grays attention. Hiccup doubted it would work, seeing as everyone else had a Dragon as well, but he didn't dare tell her that.

Juvia found a lake, that connected to the ocean, and as she went to look in the water, she got swept away in another fantasy.

 _Juvia rode up on a beautiful Dragon. Gray looked at her with hearts in his eyes. "Juvia… You're so cool riding on that Dragon… Marry me!"_

 _Juvia jumped off the Dragon and into Grays arms. "Yes my love!"_

When she snapped back to reality, she had her arms wrapped around something… Scaly?

She opened her eyes slightly, and she had been hugging a Dragon. Hiccup was complimenting her on doing such a good job training the Dragon, he called it a Scauldron.

Juvia backed up and took a good look at the Dragon. It seemed young, it's scales were a dark blue. Along its back there were grey scales, scattered over the Dragon. The problem was, it had a jagged scar over half its face, it was missing an eye.

It cooed, happy that Juvia apparently liked it so much. Juvia grudgingly patted it on the snout, she wanted a pretty dragon to impress Gray.

Oh well. Not today Juvia. Not today.

She decided on the name Dripdrop.

* * *

Wendy happily stroked her new Dragon. Astrid approached carefully out of the bush. "Now all you need to do is name her."

Wendy looked into her Dragons eyes. Or at least tried to. It's a little hard when there's one eye on each side of the head, but she tried.

"I'm going to name her… Sky." The newly named Sky cooed happily and rubbed against Wendy. Wendy scratched the back of Sky's head, when her fingers came in contact with something mellatic.

Concerned, she took a look at it. "Astrid-San! There's a lens embedded in the back of Sky's neck!"

Astrid furrowed her brows, she didn't think to bring bandages. Wendy, however, seemed to have a plan.

"Snotlout, hold her head still. Astrid-San, keep her calm."

Snotlout wrapped his meaty arms around the Dragons neck, leaving the back of the neck visible.

Astrid stroked the Dragons snout, and scratched her chin.

Wendy reach out, and with a sharp yank, the lens came out. Sky thrashed, before realizing the pain in the back of the back was… Fading.

Astrid watched in fascination as Wendy held her hands over Sky's neck. The scales knit them selves back together.

"Uh, guys? Can I let go now?"

* * *

 _Guys, what Dragon should I give Gray? I can't figure it out, and it's driving me crazy. ~ShadeShadow_


	15. Flight

_Hi! So I've gotten quite a few suggestions, and, ChimaTigon, I considered the Snow Wraith, but I doubt it would be happy to leave its island._ _Zero, it's kind of an ice Dragon… Dark Mystique, thanks! Guest, sorry. I'll just add a few more characters and that's all, the people mentioned in the bottom authors note for… Chapter 12? 11 maybe, and one more. Trust me, they're going to need all these people. Its hard to keep all of these characters in character, trust me. Oh, and thanks for the idea!_

* * *

Wendy held the lens up to her eye level. It was a golden colour, with tiny alternating gold and silver keys. "This one should… Summon… Lucy-San."

Wendy hopped off of Sky's back, and handed the lens to Astrid. "Would you mind holding onto this?"

Astrid nodded, and handed Wendy a saddle. The saddle was slightly smaller than usual, back on Berk there was a child model for when you had to go on a ride on their parents Dragons, with the parent of course.

Hiccup had taken a few moments to modify it, making it sturdier and adding a few saddle bags.

Wendy held the saddle up to Sky's face, who sniffed it. The pretty Dragon cooed, and Wendy smiled. "Thank you, Sky-San, but you should tell Hiccup that." Wendy went to fasten the saddle on Sky's back, but was interrupted by Astrid. "Whoa whoa whoa, you _understood_ her?" Wendy blinked up at her. "You don't? Maybe it's because I was raised by a Dragon."

Just then, Hookfang growled at Snotlout, and Wendy burst into a fit of giggles. Astrid was going to ask what Hookfang said, but decided against it.

* * *

They had been looking for a Dragon for over an hour, and even Natsu was starting to get bored.

He slumped over, resting his head on Igneo's scales. Igneo cooed up at him, and he murmured something indecipherable in response. This continued for a good long while, until Fishlegs signalled for silence.

In a clearing up ahead there was a Changewing, doing something odd, by Changewing standards. It had big leaves, at it was dunking them in a small stream, before plastering them on its back. It seemed to enjoy the brief cold shock it got from the wet leaves, before dunking them in again.

"I suggest we move quietly around, and don't catch its attention…" Fishlegs murmured.

But, as previously mentioned, Natsu had been bored this whole time, that Changewing was the first wild Dragon they'd seen in a while.

He and Igneo barrelled into the clearing, aggravating the Changewing. It changed its colours to an angry red, and shot its acid at them.

Igneo, scared of the acid took off, flying straight up leaving Natsu to cling to his back, feeling motion sick at the sudden movements.

Suddenly, the Changewing snapped its head away from the retreating Dragon and rider, and onto Gray, who had stripped himself of his clothes, again, and stepped into the clearing.

He readied his hands in the Ice-Make position, letting his cold magic flow into the air.

As if a switch was flipped, the Changewings scales changed to an icy blue, and it purred, scuttling up to Gray.

Fishlegs gasped with his realization. "It likes the cold! That what it was doing at the stream!" Gray relaxed out of his battle stance, and the Dragon rubbed its snout on his cold chest.

Gray place his hand on its snout, and the Dragon cooed, happy with how cold it was. Gray couldn't restrain a chuckle, "I guess you'll be my Dragon now." The Changewings scales gained a pink tint.

Fishlegs couldn't restrain a happy gasp, he would get to study a Changewing up close! Together, he and Erza, who was still riding Strawberry, stepped out of the bushes.

"Now all you have to do is give…" Fishlegs faltered for a second, and checked under the Dragons tail. "Him… A name!"

Gray ran his hand down the Dragons neck. "I think I'll call him… Coldsnap."

Erza handed Gray his clothes. "You left these behind." She glared at him. Gray shrank away. "Right… I'll go put these on…"

* * *

Juvia's riding lessons… Hadn't been going well. Whenever she got on Dripdrops back, the big Dragon would start moving around too fast, probably excited, which would lead to Juvia falling off, luckily into the water. After what seemed like the fiftieth try, Dripdrop finally understood it was his movements that caused Juvia to fall off, and slowed down.

After that they got along like… Well I would say a house on fire, but that's more like Natsu, so like a leaf on a stream.

Upon taking to the air, it turns out Dripdrop was _not_ a good flyer. The blue Dragon wobbled uncertainly in the air, taking either flapping too fast, or too slow. He was also infatuated with Juvia, so he'd continually crane his head back to look at her, which either lead to taking big dips downwards, or crashing into smaller Dragons.

Finally Hiccup pointed out that maybe they would do better in the water, it was still a long way to the Edge and they'd prefer to get there before Snoggletog. Juvia agreed, not being fond of heights.

On the way back they met up with Astrid's group, Wendy and Sky flying with the grace of a leaf upon a light breeze, making their flight seem like a long practiced dance. Hiccup couldn't help but be amazed, not even he and Toothless got along that well, at first. Now they were inseparable.

Astrid handed over the lens, and mentioned how Wendy seemed to be able to talk to Dragons. Hiccup, naturally, took great interest in that, and spent most of the flight talking to Toothless, with Wendy as a translator, who didn't mind.

When they reached the Edge, Igneo was still circling high above, and Natsu, who since recovered from his motion sickness, waved down at them. Hiccup made the wise choice in not questioning why they were up there.

Erza approached them on Strawberry, the two's flight like a warriors stride, a march on the wind that seemed to demand respect.

"Gray managed to tame a Changewing, or so Fishlegs calls him. Natsu's Dragon is afraid of acid, that why they still haven't come down. Wendy, that is a very beautiful Dragon you've tamed."

Wendy blushed lightly. "Th-thank you Erza-San." She leaned down to stroke Sky's neck.

"I must ask, why is Juvia not flying with you? Did something happen?"

"Well… The Dragon she tamed isn't the best flyer, I suspect it's because of his missing eye. He also keeps looking at Juvia instead of where he's going, so they swam here." Hiccup supplied.

Erza glanced down at the sea, catching a glimpse of the Water Mage, and Dragon.

* * *

After a solid two minutes of trying, Hiccup managed to get Natsu to focus on him, with a lot of trial and error. He held up the newest lens, eager to try it out. Even though Natsu and friend were a handful, they were generally nice people, granted, a little scary at times, but nice.

Natsu took in the appearance of the lens, and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh! That's Lucy's lens! Try a key. Probably a gold or silver one."

"I think there's a silver key on Berk, Gobber forged it." Hiccup mused. "Alright, we'll split into two teams. Since Gray, and Juvia need work on their flying, they'll come with me to Berk. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Natsu, and Fishlegs, you're with me. Astrid, you stay here with everyone else. We'll leave first thing tomorrow." Everyone nodded, and went their separate ways.

* * *

Natsu was out talking to Igneo, leaving Hiccup home alone. Well, Toothless was there too, but he was asleep. Hiccup yawned, it had been a long day. Taking a moment to put the Dragon Eye and lenses away in a cabinet, he collapsed onto bed, almost instantly asleep.

That meant there was nobody around to witness a small Dragon quietly fly in, through the window, and onto Hiccup's desk. It quietly edged the cabinet drawer open, the drawer with the lenses and the Eye.

After a moment of thought, it pulled a lens out, and flew back to where it came from, making sure to slide the drawer shut.

* * *

Hiccup sleepily blinked awake, it seemed Natsu spent the night with his Dragon, otherwise he would have woken Hiccup up upon his arrival. Hiccup clambered out of bed, stretching, before grabbing the Eye and the lenses out of the cabinet drawer. It was strange, he could have sworn there was supposed to be one more…

* * *

 _That's all for this chapter. Hm… What significance could that little Dragon have? Hehehe… Some of you might recognize Coldsnap, he's from a How To Train Your Dragon game. Once again, thank you Dark Mystique for the idea. Oh, I also wrote this little fluffy scene, but I couldn't find a place to put it in the chapter, so it will be a little extra here. ~ShadeShadow_

* * *

Erza had been up quite late, practicing flying maneuvers with Strawberry. The thing about Strawberry, was she didn't like sleeping in the Dragon Stables, and preferred sleeping outside, but wouldn't go to sleep without a certain blanket from within the Stables. The first night in the stables she had no problem, but only because of exhaustion.

When they finished, Erza dismounted her, and went into the spacey hut to grab the blanket, but a flash of pink caught her eye. She readied her fist to punch Natsu, he was undoubtedly causing some sort of trouble…

But when she reached the stall where Igneo slept, she got a surprise. Natsu was curled up into his Dragons side, the most peaceful she'd ever seen the pinkette. The flame Dragon drooped his wing over Natsu's form, and then glared at her, as if daring her to disturb his riders sleep.

Erza decided that she would let him sleep in the Stables, if only this one time.


	16. Forges and Keys

_My internet is down, and then up again, then down again, dammit make up your mind wifi! my brain is either spinning in crazy circles, or lighting itself of fire, or hitting itself with a hammer. Possibly all three. So… For all those of you who read the Authors notes, aside from Characters, what else would you like to see in this fic? I'm totally open to any suggestions, I know I won't be able to please everyone, but hey, I'm enjoying writing this, I hope you're enjoying reading this, so I want to know any ideas you may have. I'm not Professor X (From the X-Men), I can't read your minds! Haha._

* * *

After some preparation, Hiccups group set off for Berk, while Astrid's group remained. Hiccup couldn't shake the feeling he was missing a lens, but he had no time to check, between Tuffnut fending off Natsu, who had tried to flambé Chicken, to Juvia's crazy fantasies, to pretty much everything else.

Yep… Life on the Edge had gotten at least 10x crazier with some of Fairy Tail there.

Now while flying, Natsu was acting as translator for multiple conversations between Dragons and Riders, and he was doing it surprisingly well.

Gray had managed to make an ice armour for Coldsnap, that didn't impede on his flight abilities.

Juvia was as close as possible to Gray, despite the fact that Dripdrop was swimming, and Coldsnap was not.

The twins were having an insult contest, Barf and Belch vs Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Hiccup was chatting with Toothless, as the twins chatted with Barf and Belch. Of course. This lead to quite a few mix-ups, needless to say, Hiccup was confused when Toothless supposedly called him Fishbreath. (At least, he hoped that they were mix-ups.)

After a few hours flying, Berk was finally visible. Hiccup flew to his and Stoick's shared house, to arrange sleeping arrangements. They made plans to stay for a couple days. The twins went to their house, Fishlegs pointed Natsu in the direction of the forge, as mid flight Hiccup had given him the lens and the Eye.

After that, Fishlegs, Juvia, and Gray went to work on flight.

Natsu landed Igneo, wandering over to the building that Fishlegs called a Forge. A burly, blonde Viking greeted him. "Hello there lad. Don't think I've seen you around before, what can I do for you?" The large man inquired.

"Well, I'm actually from an alternate universe called Earthland, can I have your silver key? I need it to get one of my friends here."

The man, supposedly Gobber, stammered for a moment, before chuckling. "That's a tall tale if I've ever heard one lad, you got one crazy imagination. Tell you what, if you can help me out for at least an hour, I'll let ya have the key. Deal?" Gobber chuckled to himself, no way this kid would be able to withstand the heat of the forge for even half an hour.

"Alright, what should I do?"

"Well, ye could start with introducing yourself."

"Alright, my name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm a Mage from the guild Fairy Tail!"

Gobber chuckled again. "You can call me Gobber. You can also start by heating up that chunk o' metal over there."

Natsu, after waving Igneo off, walked into the forge. "How hot?"

"As hot as you can get it." Gobber then turned, focussing on repairing a sword someone had broken.

Needless to say, he had been quite surprised to turn around and find Natsu standing over a silver puddle. "WHAT IN ODINS NAME DID YE DO?"

"Well, you told me to heat it up as much as I could. It melted though…" Natsu looked down at his hands, which Gobber then realized were covered in still molten metal.

"What in Hels name!?" Gobber quickly grabbed a bucket of water he kept on hand, or hook, and threw it at the teen. The water effectively cooled the metal, and Gobber was seriously wondering why the teen wasn't screaming in agony, having his hands covered in metal.

A now dripping wet Natsu glared up at him. "What did you do that for? Now I have to dry off!"

"What in Hels name is wrong with you! Ye got burning metal on yer hands and yer complainin about being wet?" Gobber exploded.

"… Oh, is the metal still hot?" Natsu gazed at his hands.

Gobber was certain he had it figured out now. "Yer insane, aren't you?" Natsu ignored him.

"Hey, how do you think I get this off?" Gobber, who had been pacing around, spun to face him. I… Don't know. I could take ye to Gothi, but I doubt she'd know what do to. I'd just melt it off, but those are your hands. You probably need those." Gobber turned his back to Natsu again, he really needs to stop doing that, when there was a loud fwoosh noise.

As Gobber turned around, he figured he must have knocked himself silly some time or another, as Natsu was perfectly dry, metal off his hands and everything.

Rubbing his forehead, Gobber sighed. "Ye know what? Just take the key. Thor knows it not worth the headache."

Natsu cheered, before marching back out of the forge.

Gobber, out of curiosity, walked over to where the teen had been standing. Sure enough, there was a silver puddle of melted metal on the ground. Gobber scratched his head, he sure wasn't going to figure this one out anytime soon.

Natsu meanwhile, had managed to find his way to Ravens Point. He figured that Lucy wouldn't like to be summoned in the middle of the town, it would attract unwanted attention.

After getting the lens in backwards, twice, Natsu finally fitted the lens in correctly, and waved the key behind it.

One bright flash of light later, there stood Lucy Heartfilia. "Natsu!" She smiled, she had missed her best friend. "Hiya Luce!"

Lucy turned, taking a moment to take in the view. "Wow… It's really scenic here."

As her back was turned, Igneo joined them. He stood right behind Natsu, in all his Draconian glory. When Lucy turned around, she was greeted with a jaw of sharp, slightly crooked teeth. Moving her gaze upwards, two yellow slitted eyes fixed onto her face, steam erupting out of the Dragons nostrils as it huffed at her.

Lucy did what came naturally. She shrieked, and kicked the Dragon square in the jaw.

A few hours later, Lucy had formally apologized to Igneo, and Natsu gave her an abridged version of events, excluding the whole, you know, running away, and kidnapping thing.

Lucy was amazed by Igneo, after the whole, 'ohmygodisthatadragon?' thing.

She was certainly eager to get a Dragon of her own, after hearing about everyone else's Dragon.

The two friends had found a comfy area, Natsu smelt Hiccup and Toothless there, and Lucy noted how much the pile of leaves, branches, and ferns, resembled a bed.

They had both kind of sprawled out, limbs getting tangled. Lucy would typically kick Natsu in the face for sharing a bed, sort of, she doubted the pile of leaved counted as a bed, with her, but at that moment she was simply happy to see him again, so she didn't really care.

It was that position that a wild Gronckle found them in. Embarrassed, even if it was a simple minded Dragon, they separated. The Gronkle flapped its stubby wings for a moment, before its tongue hung out and it nuzzled up to Lucy. Natsu burst out laughing at the look on Lucy's face.

"Go away! I don't want you! Do you even classify as a Dragon?" The Gronckle was persistent though. Lucy sighed.

She supposed, if you got past the weird lumps on its body, the Gronckle was actually pretty adorable. It had a unique coloration for a Gronckle, it's scales being a darkish blue-brown. There were occasional lighter scales, a tan brown, making them stand out.

Natsu was still laughing. "Once I get this Dragon off me I'm going to kill you." She threatened, glaring at him.

Finally, after no small amount of effort, Lucy got the overbearing Gronckle off her. She may or may not have summoned Virgo, to dig her out.

Lucy now stood next to the docile Dragon, stroking its smallish wings. "I think I'll call you Zodiac."

* * *

 _And that's a wrap! I kind of wanted to get Elfman in here, but he's not gonna be able to make an appearance in the main fic, so here! Have an Extra!_

* * *

 **Finding a Man**

Hiccup had located a new lens, with the word ' **MAN**!' written all around the edges. And so began, his search for a **man**.

He started small, himself, the gang, and, on a risk, Astrid. He tried Natsu, Gray, even Erza. One sizeable lump on his head later, still no **man**.

Then, he went to Berk, where he tried Bucket and Mulch, Stoick and Gobber, even random villagers. It appeared that no one on Berk was a **man**.

Then he started getting risky. He flew to Outcast island and tried them. He even managed to try Viggo, and Dagur.

Still, it appeared none of them were **men**.

Then, one day, Hiccup dropped the Eye, with the **man** lens in it, and it rolled so Toothless was behind it. With a flash, a white haired, burly man appeared.

Hiccup looks to Toothless in awe. "You're a **man**?" Toothless sat back on his haunches, placing a monocle over one eye and putting a top hat on. He replied in a deep voice. "Yes, I am the true **man** liest **man**."

Hiccup sat up with a gasp. That was the weirdest dream he'd ever had. He made two mental notes. One, if he ever found a lens like that, burn it, and two, never, **ever** , hang out with Natsu, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut before going to bed again.

* * *

 _Hahaha… I couldn't help myself. My… Audio? Perception is totally off right now, my right ear, ok, you know when you plug your nose and blow really hard? That what my ear has been like for the past month or two, but it only started hurting now. How very strange. Yea, I debated for over half an hour on wether or not to give Lucy a Gronckle…~ShadeShadow_


	17. Berk

_**creativity and ideas fly out window** noooo come baaaaack._

 _So, does nobody have any suggestions for what they want in this fic? Anybody? Well, just to let you know, I only have this storyline planned out, and if I don't get any suggestions or my brain doesn't come up with anything, the fic will end there. **slams forehead repeatedly on wall.** ideas come baaaack!_

It had been a few hours since everyone split up, and now they had regrouped. Gray had a good laugh at Lucy's Dragon, and Erza had put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, as if in comfort. Lucy had Lucy kicked Gray, and almost kicked Erza, before remembering who she was and backing off.

Snotlout laughed at Zodiac as well, the twins too, and Fishlegs started scribbling down about the rare colouration. They all received solid kicks to the head as well. Except for Fishlegs, who wasn't really doing anything wrong.

Hiccup showed them to where they would be sleeping, and Natsu gave him back the Dragon Eye. Natsu would be staying with Gobber, not to Gobbers delight, he'd gotten enough of a headache from Natsu already. Lucy would also be staying with Gobber. Gray was staying with Stoick and Hiccup, as well as Juvia… Which, well, he wasn't really looking forward to.

Everyone's Dragon would, of course, be staying in the Dragon Stables. Igneo had settled right in, curling into a purring ball of fire. Thankfully, Hiccup had the foresight to have metal plates on certain parts of the floor, to prevent any fire happy Dragons like Igneo from burning the place down.

Zodiac curled up next to Igneo, apparently enjoying the intense heat Igneo was giving off. Coldsnap, on the other hand, was as far as possible from Igneo. Gray actually had to freeze a section of the floor before Coldsnap was even partially convinced to stay in the stable. It was probably to warm in there for the poor Dragons liking, but after a bunch of pleading, and bribing, the fussy Changewing agreed to stay in the stable for the time being.

Dripdrop continually followed Juvia, even when told to stay in the stable. The big Dragon even squeezed, somehow, through a doorway. Granted, the doorway was considerably bigger afterwards, but hey, it was still impressive. Finally, Gray had to make an Ice Clone of Juvia, which Dripdrop happily cuddled up to.

Once that was over, it was quite dark outside, which led them to using Natsu as a human torch. Definitely got some double glances from people, who rubbed their eyes, and decided the Gods were playing a trick.

Gobber was inclined to believe Natsu's story after that, especially with him being on fire, and Hiccup backing him up.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Hiccup sat in the edge of his bed, staring down at the lenses in his hands. He recounted them, again, and again, but no doubt about it, one was missing. Hopefully Natsu had it, but then again, Hiccup hadn't given him any lenses, other than Lucy's. So where in the world was- Hiccups train of thought was promptly cut off by Gray running through his room, and leaping out the window, with only his boxers on. He was shortly followed by Juvia.

Hiccup sighed, he could tell this was going to be an interesting day.

 _ **Far, far away**_

A small Dragon flapped its wings furiously, it had been flying all day and all night, and its cargo was weighing it down. This little Dragon is the same one that stole a lens. The tired little thing finally reached its destination, collapsing onto the hot, stone floor. It lay there, regaining its strength, before waddling tiredly into the cave system before it, it had its task to complete.

 _ **Back on Berk**_

"Droopy Eyes"

"Squinty eyes"

"Flamebrain"

"Ice Princess"

"Hothead"

"Ice cube"

"Idiot"

Gray and Natsu glared at each other, arms crossed.

"Snow for brains"

"Ash for brains"

Hiccup couldn't help but feel he should be writing some of these insults down, who knows when he might have to use them.

There was a loud cracking noise, and Hiccup looked up from his notebook. "Good morning Erza." Erza joined him on the bench, they were in the hall, along with all the other Vikings, or at least, the ones who weren't already farming, fishing, or making building repairs.

"Good morning Hiccup. I trust you had a good nights sleep?" Hiccup nodded, going to snap his notebook shut. Before he could, Erza stopped him. "May I ask what it is that has you so enraptured in that booklet?"

"Um, well, it's nothing special." He flipped it open to the first page, where a sketch of Toothless took residence. "That's quite the talent you've got there. I have a guildmate, who often sketches things like that. If we ever find a way to travel between worlds easily, I'll have to introduce you to him. His name is Reedus."

Erza gently took the notebook in her gauntlets, requipping them away, so she would accidentally rip any pages. She carefully flipped through the pages, taking in all of the carefully crafted drawings, some things, like his tail fin, were way ahead of their time, showing Hiccups genius.

"Did you think of all these things yourself? That's quite impressive." The most recent page showed off a concept sketch for her Heavens Wheel armour, Hiccup was trying to figure out what the purpose of the metallic wings was.

Erza brightened up, if there was one thing she loved to talk about, it was her armour.

A few hours later, and Hiccup knew everything about her armours, from where she got it, to how often she used it, to its purpose. (Except for the seduction armour, there are some things you keep to yourself.

 _Argh! I can't concentrate! Kind of a filler chapter… Meh. Gimme a little while, once I'm caught up on sleep again, I'll probably be able to think. I should not have caffiene. End of story. Zero, sorry for the wait. Thetruedragonslayer, if your wondering if that was actually me, yes it was, I was too lazy to log in. My offer still stands! ~ShadeShadow_


	18. Iron

_I'm looking after a cat for a friend, and she decided that my fingers were more fun to maul than her cat toys. Lucky me. But hey, she's adorable. Who could possibly stay mad at a cat? It's like trying to stay mad at Toothless, it's not possible._

 _Zero, thanks!_

 _LaneyWritesStuff, really? Well, at least I'm not alone. Any idea what it is?_

Once Erza had finished her detailed explanations of her armours, and Hiccup had finished asking questions, Hiccup had all but forgotten the missing lens.

Hiccup closed his notebook with a snap. "Thank you Erza, those questions would have bugged me for a while." Erza gripped the back of Hiccups head, before slamming it into her breastplate. "You are most welcome Hiccup, all you have to do is ask." Hiccup carefully backed away from Erza, rubbing the new lump on his head. "Right…"

He stepped out of the hall, leaving Erza to her own devices. Toothless, who had gotten bored during the seemingly endless explanation and wandered off, bounded up to him, tongue hanging out. "Heya bud." Hiccup dropped to a knee to scratch at Toothless's chin, which caused the black dragon to croon happily.

Sparing a glance upwards, Hiccup couldn't help but freeze. If he had to take a guess as to who to blame, he'd blame Snotlout. Possibly the twins. Or Gray and Natsu for that matter.

Whoever was to blame had done something brilliant, or something very, very stupid.

Natsu, Juvia, Gray, the Twins, Lucy, Snotlout, and even Fishlegs were racing around Berk, on their Dragons.

Fishlegs was in last, as well as Juvia. The Twins would gain on Gray, who was in front of them, and sometimes pass him, before having a disagreement on which direction to go, and end up falling behind again. In front of Gray was Snotlout, who was shouting, "SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OI OI OI!" As well as urging Hookfang on faster. Natsu was in second, occasionally using bursts of flame to keep Snotlout back, or to spur Igneo onwards.

Hiccup squinted up, surely that couldn't be right, if Natsu was in second, Snotlout in third, Gray fourth, the Twins fifth, and Juvia/Fishlegs in last, then…

He scanned the sky, finally spotting a blue blur in the skies of Berk. Unable to make it out at such a distance, Hiccup mounted Toothless, before riding to catch up with the blur. It was almost moving as fast as Toothless, luckily he was able to keep up.

The blur, was in fact, Lucy and Zodiac. The Gronckle seemed to have unlimited energy, moving at what should have been an impossible speed for such a chubby Dragon, with such short wings. Lucy was clutching at the saddle desperately, crying and screaming. The chubby Gronckle spotted Toothless keeping pace, and sped up even more.

Toothless narrowed his eyes, already planning the best route to pass the hyperactive Gronckle. With a moment of deliberation, Hiccup spurred Toothless forwards, barely passing the Gronkle, before spinning around to face the Dragon, and successfully halting the hyperactive racer. Zodiac, now that she had stopped, showed no signs that the speed she had been going at affected her at all, whereas Lucy looked like she had been dragged through a bush backwards, she couldn't get to the ground fast enough. All the other racers landed soon after.

"Why'd ya stop Luce? I almost caught up to you!" Natsu complained, before jumping off of Igneo's back. Lucy collapsed into the ground, panting. "I… Never… Want to… Ride… On another… Dragon… Again…" Juvia wobbly got off of Dripdrop, before looking down, tapping her fingers together. "Juvia is sorry. Juvia did not think this would happen when Juvia suggested a race." Gray, still situated on Coldsnap, decided to throw his opinion in. "Are you kidding me? That was great!" Juvia blushed madly, before spiralling into another fantasy.

Hiccup sighed, helping Lucy to her feet. Lucy thanked him, before wobbling over to Natsu, who helped hold her up. "Oi! Hiccup!" Hiccup spun around, spotting Gobber waddling towards him, holding a lens up, and waving it in the air. "I found this in the Forge. Thought you'd want to get a hold of it." Hiccup gratefully took it from the blacksmith, holding it up to examine it. It was a steely gray colour, iron bars lining the edges.

Natsu peered over his shoulder, leaving Lucy to her own devices. Pulling out the Dragons Eye, Hiccup slotted the lens in. "You should hold Iron behind this one. I think one of Erza's armour has iron in it." Hiccup jumped, he hadn't realized that Natsu was peering over his shoulder. "What's this about my armour?" Hiccup jumped again, he could have sworn these people were secretly ninja's.

"Erza, hey! You missed this great race earlier! Lucy was totally winning." "Oh, was she? I suppose you were in second, Natsu?" "You bet! Hiccup needs to borrow one of your swords, so we can get scrap metal here." Hiccup puzzled for a moment, scrap metal? He figured it must just have been another nickname for someone. Erza held out one of her many swords, offering it to Hiccup. "Here." Hiccup grabbed a hold of the handle, unaware that everyone else had gathered around, watching for who would come through next.

Hiccup held the flat of the blade behind the Eye, preparing for whoever would come through next. With a bright flash, a man with spiky, wild black hair, many facial piercings, and red eyes. He was also chewing on something. He choked on what was in his mouth, before spitting it out, and glaring at… Well, generally everyone. Hiccup eyed what he spat out, and with a brief shock he realized it was a half chewed chunk of metal.

Erza decided to make the introductions. "Hiccup, this is Gajeel, Gajeel, this is Hiccup." Gajeel turned the majority of his glare towards Hiccup, who gulped somewhat nervously. Gajeel's gaze suddenly softened, as if Hiccup reminded him of something, before sticking a hand out. Hiccup blinked at the sudden change, before grasping Gajeel's hand in his, and shaking it. "Nice to meet you, shorty." Breaking the handshake, Hiccup massaged his hand gently, Gajeel's grip was vice-like.

 _ **Some time later**_

After a long period of thought, it was decided that Gajeel would be staying with the twins, until he got a Dragon, or the twins inevitably burnt their house down, whichever came first. Once Gajeel acquired a Dragon, the trip back to the Edge would be made.

 _ **Far, far away…**_

The little Dragon weaved its way through a swarm of bigger Dragons, past the preening yellow Nadder, duck between the legs of a flaming Nightmare, edge around the Razorwing with silver and red scales, the little Dragon went. Finally, it came to a halt in front of a deep pit. Crooning, it dropped the lens in. Turning back, it skirted around the Snow Wraith that kept on building up walls of ice, ducked under a Scauldron, and curled up in its little nest, it's job completed.

 _Sorry this update took a little while, I was working on another story. It's called The Five Dragons if you want to check it out. Anyone have any guesses as to where the little Dragon went, or why it went there? Until next time, ~ShadeShadow_


	19. Yaknog Just Causes Problems

_**bursts through door** IM BACK! Thank you for waiting, but at least I had a great time. Either way, if you're still here, thanks for sticking with me! Now, you probably didn't come here to listen to me babbling on about my vacation, you're here for Dragon Tail! So look no farther!_

 _Zero, I tried to find the Steelwing, but I couldn't. (Why have you betrayed me, Google?) ((Also, I am so, soo, so sorry, every time I tried to sit down and write, life threw another sh*tstorm my way, and I just needed to hunker down and take a break from everything for a while.))_

 _Duskrider, I would do something like that, but unfortunately it doesn't interest me that much. Sorry._

* * *

Gajeel suppressed a growl. Until now, he had been blissfully unaware of how _annoying_ the twins were. If Erza wasn't there, they'd most likely be dead and buried already. Of course, since Erza was there, if he killed and buried them, he'd do better to dig a third grave and wait there, because if he didn't there wasn't going to be enough of him left to bury.

What was annoying about them? Well, he didn't mind how loud they were, (Phantom Lord was worse) somewhat _admired_ the destruction they caused, and even found their Dragon interesting. The problem was the questions. Too. Many. Questions. He felt like tearing his hair out, but he knew it would spark more questions.

"Why do you have so many piercings?" "What magic do you have?" "Have you ever had Yaknog?" "What was your Dragon like?" "How do you eat metal?" "Why is your hair so long?" "Why are your eyes red?" They never ended. Ever. At all.

He was close, so, so, close, to knocking them out with a headbonk (not like it'd do any brain damage, he doubted they had enough brain left to damage) when they did the job themselves. You'd think they'd have learned from Juvia.

When Ruffnut, or at least, who Gajeel thought was Ruffnut, grabbed one shoulder, and Tuffnut grabbed the other, Gajeel had almost instinctively used his magic, hardening his skin so it was like iron. The twins then knocked themselves out because of their attempted headbonk. Yep… They really should have learned from Juvia.

Gajeel, after a moment of deliberation, slung the twins over his shoulders, thanked his lucky stars that the twins and him were already in the twins house, and that their parents weren't home, and carried them upstairs to their bed, where he unceremoniously dumped them.

Rolling his shoulders, he wandered outside, passing Erza discussing strawberry cake with Astrid, watching with amusement (not that you could tell by looking at him, he had a great poker face. So what if it made him look grumpy all the time) as Juvia chased Gray down, on the back of her Dragon, and finally coming to a stop next to the Flamebrain.

Natsu was busy scrubbing at something stuck firmly to Igneo's scales. Gajeel casually leaned against the Dragon, ignoring the puff of smoke that was promptly sent his way. "That the first time I've seen you trying to clean anything, Flamebrain."

Natsu scowled at him. "Not my fault Yaknog exists, Scrap metal bastard." Gajeel was surprised, though he only let it show through a raised eyebrow, this was the first time he'd seen Natsu annoyed at something that seemed trivial. "Who stuck a pole up your ass?" Gajeel inquired, cleaning out his ear with his pinky. Natsu snorted, before storming away. "How about you deal with it then?!" He shot over his shoulder.

Gajeel grunted, before wandering over to what had gotten Natsu so agitated. One sniff was all it took, and he understood. The stuff was absolutely rank. Enough to make anyone sick, and with a Dragon Slayers finely tuned senses, it was a wonder Natsu hadn't passed out. Now, with a chunk of it firmly wedged in among his Dragons scales, it was no wonder why he was annoyed.

Gajeel thought for a moment, before shifting his hand into something he typically used to scratch his back, but hey, it worked to scrape stuff away, and getting to work at scrubbing the Dragons scales. (Later he'd insist it was only because he was curious as to what it looked like up close. Or deny it happened at all.) Finally, after a few minutes, the chunk of… Yaknog… Came out. Grasping it between two fingers, Gajeel held it up to eye level, before snarling in disgust and throwing it off a nearby cliff.

He patted Igneo on the side. "There ya go, now get outta here." The fiery Dragon turned its head, cooing at him before waddling down the hill, after Natsu.

Gajeel wiped his fingers on a nearby tuft of grass, before sitting some distance away from it. And that's when it happened. The loudest roar Gajeel had heard (and that's saying something, Mellaticana had a habit of waking him up with the loudest roar he could muster) echoed up from over the cliff side.

The sheer volume of the roar had him immobilized as a medium sized steely gray Dragon, with the biggest mouth Gajeel had seen, flew into view. The Dragon shook its head, trying to shake something off… Wait. Oh crap. Gajeel winced, both from the roar, and the fact that he was the one who had thrown the Yaknog, which was now firmly stuck to the Dragons face, over the cliff.

A big, scaly tongue slipped out from the Dragons gaping maw, and barely touched the Yaknog, before another roar erupted from the Dragon as it shook its head furiously, no doubt trying to shake the Yaknog off. Gajeel clapped his hands to his ears, trying to at least muffle the thunderous roar. It didn't work. At all.

The Dragon finally landed on the cliff side, trying, in vain, to reach the stinky yellow substance on its face with its stubby legs. Gajeel, seeing no other option, reluctantly pulled one hand away from his ear, extending it and once again using the back scratcher, which apparently now doubled as a Yaknog remover, and started trying to clean the Yaknog off the Dragons snout.

Once all of the Yaknog was removed, and once again flung over the cliff, Gajeel tentatively approached the Dragon, who now seemed quite content. "Oi." The Dragon slid its gaze over to him, slitted eye focusing Gajeel. It rumbled deeply, infinitely quieter than before.

"Yea, yea, your welcome." Another rumble. "Eh? Oh, that stuffs called Yaknog." A short growl that time. "Yea, I won't argue with ya there." The Dragon moved over to Gajeel, pushing its snout into his hand, cooing. "You sure? You might want to find someone else." The Dragon cooed again. "Alright then, you do what ya want."

Just then, Hiccup appeared over the rise of the hill, Toothless by his side. "You alright? I could have sworn I heard a Thunderdrum… And there's a Thunderdrum right next to you. Of course. Well, at least you found a Dragon so we can head back to the Edge…" Gajeel moved his gaze away from Hiccup, and over to the Thunderdrum. "A Thunderdrum eh? I'll just call ya…" The Dragon cooed. "Oh, so that's yer name. Well, that's convenient, I was plannin' on calling you that anyway. Nice to meet ya, Thunder."

* * *

 _Whelp. Lazy name is lazy. Also, I am so sorry, I know I promised a longer chapter, but life likes throwing sh*tstorms at me, apparently. Oh well. Moving on, the end is in view! If you close one eye, and squint the other, and then go crosseyed and close the other eye. Yep, there it is. More of a Gajeel centred chapter this time. Hope you guys don't mind. If I could have one type of Magic from Fairy Tail, I'd go with Arc of Time. It has so many practical uses. Tore a page in a book? No worries! Cracked your glasses? Say no more! Accidentally spilt coffee all over your couch? Easy. (Maybe I'm just clumsy…) You guys? ~ShadeShadow_


	20. Are Saddles Really That Scary?

_Writers blocks sucks._

 _Zero, glad to be back! (I really did mean to get this up sooner, but I've gone into a depression. Family matters. So it's been hard to really… Do anything. Sorry if the quality of this chapter has gone down because of that.)_

 _Midnightsky0612, thanks, I'll try and add some bonding moments._

 _Guest, yea, I can see plant magic being useful._

 _Erza Ashley, oh no! Not the trees! I might end up_ _ **stump**_ _ed! Or maybe I'll get to the_ _ **root**_ _of the problem, and_ _ **branch**_ _out. Well, for now, how about a peace_ _ **tree**_ _ty? Hehehe… I love puns…. (Also, I'm really sorry this chapter ended up shorter as well, please read my response to Zero's review. It explains why.)_

Now that Gajeel had a Dragon, another problem decided to add itself to the mix. Thunder, as it turned out, had a borderline compulsive fear of saddles. The gray Dragon growled at Gajeel, baring its fangs. "Ok, ok, sheesh, no saddle. How am I supposed to ride ya now?"

The Dragon stopped growling, as if that was the first time it had thought of that. Gobber took that opportunity, as no one in their right mind gets close to a growling Thunderdrum, to plop a saddle onto his back. "Got ya now, ya beastie!"

Thunder reacted like Toothless the first time he saw a spider, which unfortunately included a lot of jumping around, some roaring, and destroying the closest building. Luckily, just before Thunder could get to the roaring part, Lucy called out Aries, and had her place her wool over everyone's ears.

Finally, after a few minutes of struggling, Thunder successfully got the saddle off, directing his roars at the offending piece of leather until it was nothing more than a few tattered pieces of material. Satisfied, he sat down, letting out a large yawn. Gajeel reluctant pulled the soft wool away from his ears, only to sigh in relief, they had totally cut out all the sound of Thunders roars. Gobber used his flesh hand to poke at the wool. "This is finely made, lass. If ya could make some more o' this, I'd be grateful."

Aries crossed her arms across her chest, shyly. "I.. I'll try."

She held her hands out in front of her, and conjured up enough wool to last many winters, as well as plenty to trade. "How's this?"

Gobber patted her on the shoulder. "Thank ye, lass. This will help us with many winters." He held a ball of it up closer to his face. "If only it wasn't pink."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "Well, I've tried every possible saddle design I can think of, and not one of them has he liked. I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Hiccup looked up from his notebook, only to see Gajeel laughing like a madman, barely holding onto Thunder's back with his legs, which he had extended and wrapped under the stout Dragons belly. "I'll take that as a no. Gray do you have…"

Gray was using his ice to fix Gajeel to the Dragon. Natsu then decided to join in. "That's not how you do it, ice princess! Gajeel, get comfy, cause I'm gonna melt you on to you Dragon. FIRE DRAGONS RO-"

Thunder ran Natsu over, disrupting his spell. One of Thunders paws landed on Natsu's stomach, causing him to let out a small ball of flame, which hit Gray. "What was that for, Flamebrain!"

"What was what for, Popsicle?" Natsu grinned evilly.

Hiccup sighed, back to the drawing board."Fishlegs, do you have any ideas?"

"No, nothing that you haven't tried yet. Except, maybe Gronckle Iron might work."

"I would have suggested that, but is Meatlug up to making that much Iron?" Fishlegs patted Meatlugs head. "I hope so. Are you girl?"

Meatlug grunted, and licked Fishlegs hand. Hiccup turned back to Gajeel. Erza had joined in, and was glaring at Natsu and Gray, who had their arms over each other's shoulders, pretending to be great friends. Juvia was trying to put out a nearby fire, which Igneo had started, and Lucy had another one of her spirits out, was that a cow? Which was holding Thunder still as Gajeel tried to untangle his newly tangled legs. as he took in this scene, Hiccup couldn't help himself. he burst out laughing, causing a somewhat concerned reaction from Fishlegs. "Sorry. I just… I just realized how this is normal now, but, what, three? Four? Weeks ago, this would have been absurd." Fishlegs took in the scene in front of them, and he too laughed.

 _woo i was just a real bundle of joy. i was depressed when i posted this chapter. nuff said._

~ShadeShadow


	21. Return To The Edge

_I've made a comeback. To get myself out of my depression, I went and did some things I really, really wanted, such as getting my ears pierced, and pre-ordering The Legend of Zelda Breath of The Wild. Then, I found an anime called Gintama. Never fails to put a smile on my face. So, as of now, I am out of my self created depression, and oh boy, I'm looking forward to these next few chapters._

 _Zero, thanks!_

 _Midnightsky0612, that is what I was aiming for! So, it's good to know._

 _Vi-Violence, **takes dramatic bow** why thank you._

 _Erza Ashley, oh no, not my left middle toe! That one is vital for…. Something. It's vital for something I'm sure. Wait, I know! If you cut that one off, I won't be able to count to twenty! I'll only be able to count to nineteen! Chronologically, this takes place after Edolas, but before Tenroujima._

* * *

"Well, looks like Lady Luck has decided to smile at us. For once in my life." Hiccup wiped his brow, as Thunder cooed rather loudly, Gronckle Iron saddle fixed on his back. Gajeel poked at the shiny metal. "You have any more of this?"

He inhaled deeply, as if he could taste if he sniffed hard enough. "Yes, just don't eat that. I worked too hard on it for you to eat it." Gajeel sat back, crossing his arms, and grumbled about something. Hiccup moved around the complacent Dragon, and back into the the forge, tapping a lump of Gronckle Iron to make sure it had cooled, before picking it up and heading back outside.

"Is that… A bite mark?" "No." "That looks like a bite mark." "You're just seeing things." "I'm pretty sure that's a bite mark." "I see no bite mark."

* * *

Igneo wiggled excitedly in the training ring, facing off against Toothless. Hiccup sat on the sidelines, doodling in his notebook, taking in the battle stances Natsu was showing off nearby. Natsu and one of Lucy's spirits, Loke, whose name had lead to quite the misunderstanding, were going through the motions of an intense battle, per Hiccups request.

In the case of Viggo striking again, which he was bound to do sooner or later, he wanted to be able to catch him off guard, and fight without Toothless. Natsu caught Loke's fist, spinning on his heel and tossing Loke over his shoulder. Loke managed to twist around in midair, landing on his feet, somewhat like a cat.

Down in the arena, Igneo puffed a large flame towards Toothless, as Toothless scrambled up the wall and climbed across the ceiling. Toothless dropped down, landing on Igneo's back, and curling his claws around and over his wings, albeit gently. Igneo reacted quickly, flipping over, while curling his tail on a rung of the cage, so he wouldn't crush Toothless completely.

Gajeel joined them around then, Thunder quite happy with his metal, slightly chewed on saddle. "Heh, what kind of stupid things are ya doin' now, Salamander?" Natsu moved away from Loke, glaring at Gajeel with his arms crossed. "I'd like to see you do better!"

Leo moved towards them, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Now now, let's not fight." Gajeel torn his gaze away from Natsu, smashing Loke in the face with a pole. Loke flew off comically, as Lucy, who had been relaxing nearby, screeched. "Loke!" She turned to Gajeel. "What did you do that for!"

Natsu backed away from Gajeel slightly, as he hastily started apologizing to the fuming girl. "Look I… He got in the… I didn't mean…" Hiccup sighed as Lucy kicked Gajeel in the face quite hard, only to find his piercings caused a considerable amount of pain.

She held her foot, hopping to keep her balance with the other. Loke then rejoined them, sweeping Lucy off he feet. "Don't worry Princess, I'm totally fine!" Lucy crossed her arms. "You don't look fine." Sure enough, Loke had a massive swollen bump on the left side of his face, and his glasses were slightly cracked.

Hiccup hoisted himself up, just as Igneo lit himself on fire, as Toothless fired a weaker plasma blast at him. "Well, the ride back takes awhile, we should get going. Lucy, would you mind sending one of your spirits to alert the others? Loke set Lucy back down, gently. "I'll take care of it." He ajusted his glasses, before striding away.

The ride back had gone relatively smoothly, if you ignored Zodiac continually spinning in circles while waiting for everyone else to catch up. Wendy had almost instantly been at Natsu's, and Gajeel's, side upon landing. Sky cooed, and nuzzled up to Igneo. Astrid followed shortly afterwards, Snotlout not far behind her. "Astrid, did I leave any of the lenses here? I checked on the flight back, and one is missing." Astrid furrowed her brows.

"No, you didn't leave any, at least as far as I'm aware. There might be one in your house somewhere, I haven't exactly pried." "No, I'm sure I didn't leave any there, I made sure to double check my house, I thought you might have gotten a hold of it." "Not me. Have you checked with the others?"

"Pretty much everyone, the only people I haven't checked with were the people left here with you." Astrid tapped her foot. "If Snotlout had it, he wouldn't shut up about it, and Wendy would personally fly all the way to Berk to give it to you. Do you know who's lens is missing?" Hiccup sighed. I don't want to cause panic, can I tell you later, preferably somewhere quiet?" Astrid nodded.

* * *

 **Hiccup opened his eyes. Was… Was that the Dragons Nest? No… No this island was different. Then, sound came to him. "Fire Drago-" "Iron Dragon-" "Arms, Encha-" "Open, gate of the-" "Requ-" "Ice Make Ha-" "Nats-" "Look ou-" a momentarily lull, and then a roar. "Toothle-" "Water Sli-" "Cr-"**

 **The voices continually overlapped. Hiccup lifted his hands slowly to cover his ears. "Hicc-"**

 **Touch… The ground was hot… So so hot… Why was it shaking?**

* * *

" **Hicc- Hiccu- HI-** HICCUP WAKE UP!" Hiccup opened his eyes for what seemed to be the second time that night. Astrid was gripping his shoulders, and had evidently been shaking him. "You were having a nightmare." Hiccup ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry, why are you..?" Astrid released her grip on his shoulders. "Remember? You were going to tell me about the missing lens?" "Oh! That's right! Did you bring Stormfly?"

Astrid gestured towards the window, where Stormfly was sticking her head in, cooing at Toothless. Quietly, the two climbed upon their dragons, slipping out the window and flying upwards.

Hiccup rubbed at his face, and Toothless shot him a concerned look. "Don't worry about me, bud. Just a weird dream." Hiccup turned to the side, facing away from Astrid, and admired the pre-dawn shoreline. "Hiccup." He turned back to Astrid. "Right, I noticed on the trip back that a lens was missing. I asked around the others discreetly, but none of them had seen the lens."

"Yes, but whose lens was it?" Hiccup turned back to the shoreline, admiring the way the barely risen sun glinted off the water and caused long shadows among the trees. A few wild Dragons were evident against the sun, flying in a strange formation. "Natsu's. It was Natsu's lens."

* * *

 **Extra One**

Natsu was faintly aware of the noises coming from Hiccups room. Rubbing his eyes, he climbed up the stairs, finding Hiccup in the throes of a nightmare. "Hiccup." No reaction. "Hiccup. Wake up." Still no reaction. Natsu eyed his finger, which he was using as a light source… "Maybe if I…"

"So that's why I woke up with my head on fire?" Hiccup asked, highly unamused. Natsu nodded. "Basically. It worked though! I should try it out on Lucy next time she gets a nightmare." Hiccup touched one of the singed ends of his hair. "Please don't."

ShadeShadow


	22. Mount Fairy Tail

_Guys. Guys guys guys. We made it. Either this chapter or the next will be the last. I'm unsure if I can finish this story up in this chapter, so I guess you'll find out. I didn't… I never expected… I'm amazed by the response I've gotten on here. I first posted this story thinking that not many people would favourite it, or follow it, and the response I got overwhelmed me a little. So, shout outs. Special thanks to; Zero, buddy, I'll miss seeing your reviews. Dark Mystique, thanks for your suggestions, couldn't have done it without ya. Erza Ashely, You helped motivate me, in your own way. And a special thanks to all 52 of my followers, all 45 of my favourites, and all 12,495 people who've read this story, or clicked on it at least. **throws confetti**_

 _Zero, I'll miss ya!_

 _Dark Mystique, health does take precedence. Heres hoping there's no repeat…_

 _Erza Ashley, **gently taps back of head with newspaper.** well, at least you didn't do it. Counting to twenty is very important you know. Hmm… You've given me a brilliant idea! **rubs hands together evilly**_

 _Cassiedragon, read more you shall!_

Toothless gently touched down, as Stormfly alighted next to him, barely making a sound. Together, their riders gently stepped to the ground, hoping to get back inside before their absence was missed. Unfortunately, they forgot that the two of them shared their houses with Dragon Slayers, who had heightened senses. Astrid barely got a few steps before a sobbing little girl attached herself to Astrids midsection. "I was so worried!" She took a deep breath before continuing, "IwokeupandyouwerenttheresoIwenttoseeHiccupbuthewasntthereeitherandNatsuandGajeel-didntknowwhereyouwereeitherandIwasscaredsomethingbadmighthavehappenedtoyou!" Astrid patted her head. "Whoa, it's ok, slow down, no one going to interrupt you." Before Wendy could start rambling again, Natsu and Gajeel jogged up. "Wendy, there you are! Oh, hey Hiccup." Gajeel rubbed the back of his head. "The midget here was worried about ya, thought ya might have gone and died on us."

Astrid managed to detach Wendy the human Barnacle, and knelt down to her level, placing her hands on Wendy's shoulders. "I'm all right, see? No need to worry. I'm sorry for scaring you like that." Astrid then pulled Wendy into a hug for a second, before standing up again and glaring at Hiccup, Natsu, and Gajeel. "If the others hear a whisper of this, you're dead." They gulped nervously, Natsu saluting and Gajeel commenting. "Yes si-, er… Ma'am."

Rustling from a nearby bush caught Natsu's attention, and he backed away, prepared to face any threat that might come crashing through the underbru- oh, it was just Erza.

Erza dusted herself off, checking behind her, as if to see if she had gained any pursuers. When she had reaffirmed that no, no one had appeared behind her, she turned forwards again. "Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy. Astrid and Hiccup tool just the people I was hoping to see." Hiccup furrowed his brows. "And that's why you were in a bush?"

… "Anyway, we should get back to Earthland soon. We can't just leave the guild." Natsu agreed almost instantly, before taking into consideration that there was no Hiccup, or Astrid, or Igneo, in Earthland. "We can still visit, right?" Erza smiled slightly, pointedly avoiding the puppy dog eyes Wendy was giving her.

"Yes, of course. Although, it does depend on Hiccup." Hiccup nodded. "I'll just have to make sure to fireproof the buildings. So when will you be leaving?" "This afternoon, if possible." Hiccup hesitated. "Um.. Well, there's a small problem with that… I'm missing a lens."

…

…

…

"What."

Natsu sniffed around Hiccups room. "Why didn't ya tell us earlier, it would have made this so much easier…" "Aw, what's wrong Salamander, your nose too weak?" "As if!"

By this point, everyone was aware of the missing lens, and searching for it. Hiccup did feel a little bad though, not telling anybody, aside from Astrid. Erza had assured him there was nothing to worry about, however, and told him that the guild was like family, and by welcoming them he had become a part of that family.

Gajeel leaned closer to Hiccups cabinet. "I'm pickin up some strange Dragons scent over here." Natsu joined him. "Yea, though it almost reminds me of someone…" Gajeel sniffed again. "Yea, it kinda like that little brat who takes after you." They both looked at each other, eyes widening.

"Wait if-" "Like in Edolas?" "But Drag-" "No wa-" "I don't-" the two spoke over each other, but seemed to understand perfectly what the other was trying to say. Hiccup felt a little left out of the loop. "Um, guys? What are you talking about?" As they turned to face him, Hiccup couldn't help but notice how despite how often they clashed, and how opposite their personalities were, how eerily similar they acted. "Well just" "last week" "or so" "we ended up" "in an" "alternate" "world" "and met" "alternate" "versions of" "ourselves."

… "What? You were speaking over each other." Gajeel and Natsu turned to each other. "What, you copying me? You bastard!" They glared at each other, and apparently not noticing they had spoken the same sentence at the same time. Again. Hiccup sighed, looks like he wouldn't be getting an answer from them.

Well, a straight answer.

A straight, understandable answer.

"So… Can you track it?" Gajeel turned away from Natsu, snorting. "It's going stale, so if we don't move now, we miss our chance." Hiccup nodded. "We'll have to figure out the details on the way to… Wherever."

"Gray, your clothes." "Gah! When did that happen!" "Just now. I think Juvia has them." "… I didn't need clothes anyway."

Hiccup laughing slightly, trying to calm the butterflies he was getting in his stomach. Wendy had almost thrown up, as apparently the scent of metal, blood, and Dragons, was getting quite strong. Natsu and Gajeel had almost lost consciousness, and they had to circle back to a seastack they had passed. The fog around them was thick, so finding the seastack and keeping Natsu and Gajeel conscious was an effort within itself.

Wendy, luckily, had known a spell that blocked ones sense of smell, if only temporarily. At that point, a large shadow was visible in front of them, perhaps a mountain of some kind, which meant land, and the smell of blood and Dragons was evident, metal a little less so.

The almost familiarity of the situation was starting to freak Hiccup out. The last time he lost a leg… But then again today was going to be nothing like then. Nothing at all.

Natsu fiddled with his muffler. The mountain in front of him was giving off some bad vibes.

Erza subconsciously requipped a sword, but no one looked twice. They were all on edge.

Gajeel almost ate one of his piercings.

Juvia cuddled Gray's shirt.

Lucy reached for her keys.

Gray moved his hands into his ice make position.

The mountain got closer.

Fishlegs started sweating.

Astrid gripped her axe.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes.

The twins were quiet, for once.

Wendy gripped Sky's horns.

The dragons nervously cooed and growled to each other.

And all hell broke loose.

Honestly, they should have been expecting it. The wind was behind them, giving the Dragons in the mountain time to prepare for them. Although, at least they had been somewhat prepared, even if it was out of nerves.

Natsu had been hit first, by a flaming red Monstrous Nightmare, with pinkish scales down its back. It had snapped at Igneo, and the two took Natsu down with them as they tumbled towards a rocky beach.

Gray snapped a curse, and turned to dive to Natsu's aid when a Snow Wraith blocked his path, at every turn. Growling another curse, he set to battling.

Erza glared at the Thunderdrum that chose to target her. Natsu and Gray should have been able to take care of the Dragons that attacked them by now, so something was definitely off with these Dragons.

Lucy tried to find an opportunity to summon a spirit, at the speed Zodiac and the opposing golden Nadder was going, there was none.

Wendy kept an eye on Hiccup. He seemed unusually tense. Aside from the Dragons who Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, and Natsu were fighting, no others seemed that out of the ordinary. Of course, that was, ignoring the one with purple fire, the one that kept… Dancing? The one that just kind of hovered there, as if trying to pick an opponent, the fat one that was covered with… Well, not paint, more like multicoloured berries, and many others.

Natsu slipped off of Igneo just before hitting the ground, and it was just as well, as their attacker forced Igneo to land on his back. Natsu picked himself out, testing his weight on his right leg, which he must have sprained. He ignored the pain from his broken right arm.

Lighting his useable fist on fire, he growled a challenge to the opposing Nightmare, and spring at it, only to find his fire slid off the Dragons scales like water off a ducks back a moment too late. His fist connected with the Dragons jaw, but didn't cause any serious damage.

The Dragon reared its head back, snorting angrily. Igneo's eyes contracted, and with a split second decision, he shielded Natsu from the worst of the flames, even if he was fire proof, the sheer weight of the opposing nightmare would surely crush him, as the opposing Dragon drove down with its mouth wide open, still spewing flames, intending to bite Natsu in half.

Natsu fell as Igneo's wing pushed him roughly to the ground, hitting the back of his head on a large rock. The world muted and went black for a moment, before coming back with a dull ringing noise. Natsu pried his eyes open, and pushed himself upwards. Igneo was scrabbling with the other Nightmare, and with a quick glance upwards, Natsu affirmed the others weren't doing the best either.

One of the metal wings on Erza's Heaven's Wheel armour had been crushed by a sound wave. Lucy looked dizzy, and Zodiac had a few cuts on its wings. Gajeel couldn't make a dent in the armour of the Razorwhip whom he faced, but the Razorwhip couldn't get past Gajeels iron scales. Coldsnap managed to curl around the… Whitish Dragons they were facing, and was spewing acid at it, unsuccessfully, as it managed to build a small layer of ice around its body, much like the ice armour Gray had made for Coldsnap. The twins had gotten themselves tied up, and Wendy and Hiccup were tag teaming a horde of Dragons. Astrid was facing a multicoloured Dragon- was that paint?- and Juvia was launching sneak attacks from the water.

Fishlegs was hanging back, taking notes on something or other.

Natsu focussed back on Igneo and the pinkish Nightmare. They were snapping at each other quite viciously. Igneo lunged forwards, tackling the other Dragon, and together they tumbled down a nearby slope. Natsu hobbled forwards, still reeling a little from the fall and then the blow to his head. Igneo and the other Dragon seemed fairly matched, so he wasn't concerned, for the moment at least.

What had caught his attention, however, was light reflecting off of something buried in among the rocks. If he was right –and he was- it was yet another lens. His eyes widened. Around the rim of the lens, there were wings. And the wings look exactly like Happy, Carla, and PantherLily's wings.

Using a strong burst of flame, which he knew would draw attention, he blasted his way up to some low flying Dragons, and made his way up to Hiccup, leaping off of Dragons wings, torsos, head, and occasionally tails. It was tedious, occasionally painful, such as when he landed on his bad leg too heavily, or hit his broken arm on something or other.

Finally, he landed on Toothless's back, just in time to eat a fiery blast headed towards them. "Natsu! How did you- Where's Igneo?" "I jumped my way up. Igneo's duking it out with some stupid Dragon back down there." "Oh Thor, is your arm- that is not normal. Wendy!" Sky veered closer to them, so Wendy could move off her back and onto Toothless's, who by now was feeling the strain of carrying three people. One of which who was standing on his neck.

Wendy took a look at Natsu's arm, even as he tried to play it off as no big deal. "Natsu, you have two break in your arm, neither of them clean. I know my biology, and that's painful. Hold still." Natsu sighed, holding still. "I just don't want you to waste any of y-OW! That frikin hurt!" Wendy huffed. "I molded your bones back together, if possible, don't put too much strain on it. I don't want your arm to break again." "Yea yea. Thanks Wendy." Wendy smiled, before hopping back onto Sky, who had been wreaking plenty havoc on her own.

Natsu flipped Hiccup the lens he had found on the beach. Hiccup caught it in the nick of time, before it fell down into a mass of Terrors. Knowing the procedure by then, he examined the pattern, before slotting it in the Eye, and aiming the back of it towards one of Toothless's wings.

With a bright flash, three cats appeared. One blue, one white, and one brown with round ears. The blue one got slightly watery eyes, before lunging at Natsu. "NAAAAAATSU! I missed you so much!" Natsu laughed, and patted the cats head. The white cat shrugge it's shoulders. "Honestly." She extended a dainty paw towards Hiccup, who was in slight shock. He was sure that if the cats had appeared at any moment before Juvia joined them, he would have had a more dramatic reaction.

"My name is Carla. The tomcat over there," she gestured to the one hugging Natsu, "Is Happy." Hiccup gently grasped the cats paw. "Um.. Nice to meet you. I'm Hiccup." The brown one extended his paw, one the hand… Paw? Shake between Hiccup and Carla was finished. "And I'm PantherLily." Hiccup once again grasped the noticeably sturdier paw, and shook.

"Alright guys." Carla and PantherLily turned to Natsu. "The Dragons with people riding them are good Dragons. The others will probably eat you." "… Dragons?" Natsu sniffed, before remembering his blocked nose. "Um, I think Wendy is that way," he pointed left. "And Gajeel is back there. They'll give you a brief run down."

The two cats nodded, and took of in their respective directions. "Happy, could you carry me down?" "Aye sir!"

Hiccup sighed. He probably wasn't going to get much in the way of an explanation for that.

Gray cursed. This Dragon was infuriating. Every time he or Coldsnap got close to injuring it, it would coat itself with a layer of durable ice, therefore deflecting blow, and wearing them down. Even Coldsnaps acid couldn't break through it. Come to think of it, if Natsu and Gajeel was right, then… Could this Dragon be his alternate self? Or Lyons? Taking a moment to survey the battles he noted that Erza, who was facing a Thunderdrum, which could be taken for Gajeel, was using her adamantium armour to deflect the sound waves back at the Dragon, and Gajeel, who was facing a Razorwing with a reddish tints to its scales, and bore an eerie resemblance to Erza, was biting and eating the Dragons armour when he could.

Both of them seemed to be doing reasonably well. So, if he swapped opponents with, per say, Natsu, who could melt the ice, they should be able to take down each other's counterparts. As much as he disliked the idea.

"Coldsnap! Head for the beach!" Coldsnap veered downwards sharply, and before the opposing Dragon could chase them down, it was trapped in a Waterlock. Gray made a mental note to thank Juvia later.

The Snow Wraith growled and snapped at its prison, tearing at the water with its powerful wings. The water began to heat up, and the sphere burst. The Wraith shook itself free gleefully, no silly human trick could beat it! It was all powerf- was that a Nightmare?

Sure enough, a Nightmare hovered before the Wraith, looking like a demon from Hel. Blood dripped from the Dragon, it's eyes glowing yellow against the harsh flames that sprouted form both the Dragon and its rider. The Wraith shook fearfully, it was nothing before these… These monsters! It turned tail, and without a moment hesitation, it fled.

Natsu held his gut, and laughed. Gray's counterpart was such a scaredy cat!

Zodiac dipped close to the oceans water, long enough for Lucy to open a gate. "Open, gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Aquarius scowled at her. "This had better be worth it, bra- IS THAT A DRAGON?" Lucy bit her lip to keep from laughing. Of the many reactions she had been expecting from her spirit, fear and surprise were low on the list.

Aquarius quickly pulled up a powerful wave, blasting the golden Dragon thoroughly. The Nadder screeched upon seeing the various pieces of seaweed now stuck to its golden scales, and turned to flee, unable to deal with the idea of someone…someDragon? Seeing her in that state.

Aquarius turned to Lucy, who barely managed to get out of the blast radius, thanks to Zodiac. "If you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you." "Y-yes Ma'am."

Once most of the more powerful Dragons were down, the rest started to flee. Hiccup sent up a pre designated signal to land on the beach in front of the mountain. Down there they met up with Gray, who had just finished dealing with his opponent. "Everyone ok? No injuries?" A chorus of 'I'm fine' 'nope' and 'just a few scratches' was his response.

"Alright, now, my guess is that Natsu's lens is in that mountain. Finding it won't be easy, especially with the Dragon Slayers senses of smell blocked off. Anyone have any plans?" "Juvia could use her water to help Juvia look." "I have an armour that enhances speed." "I can search in the hotter areas." "Me and Carla can look from on high." "Me too." "Nooo PantherLily, I just want Carla!" "I can dig around." "Virgo can help you with that!" "I'll stay back here, so if anyone get hurt, then they know where to find me." "Perhaps I should stay with you, child." "I'll be ok, I have Sky with me." "Well alright."

"Guys." "Stormfly has a pretty good sense of smell." "GUYS." "Hiccup? What is it?"

"The mountain, it's a volcano." "How do you know that?" "It's erupting." "Oh." Gray ran a hand through his hair. "Shit."

Everyone turned to look at Natsu. "Huh? Whaddaya lookin at me for? I'm a Fire Dragon, not a Lava Dragon!" "There's a difference?" "Of course there is! That's like calling Wendy a cloud Dragon Slayer, if there even was such a thing."

The Twins laughed. "That's so cool!" "I've never seen a volcano erupt before." "You should swim in it." "So should you." "Yea!" "Ok, guys, no ones going swimming in lava." "Awww." Astrid sighed. "So what now, we can't get in there while its erupting, Natsu's lens might melt."

"I… I don't know." Hiccup shoulders slumped. Snotlout seemed taken aback. "Hiccup, you're the man with a plan, the… As much as I hate to admit it, probably the smartest, bravest person here!." "Snotlout… I.. I'm sorry. I don't know what to-" "JUVIA CAN HELP!" Juvia, who had been hanging around Gray, and gathering up the courage to speak, managed to catch everyone's attention. "Um, Juvia can move water up and cool down the lava." Hiccups eyes widened. "That's it! Once Juvia cools the water down, we can easily get in there!"

"In that case, I can help too. My ice will be plenty cold enough to cool down that lava." "Aquarius can he-" Lucy then remembered the multiple death threats from her spirit. "… Nevermind…" "My Sea Empress armour will help." "I can try and funnel some water up with my roar…" "Nonsense child! You'll exhaust yourself!" "I want to try Carla!" "Alright."

Juvia, Gray, Wendy, and even Erza were all breathing heavily. Dripdrop had started helping out around when half of the work was done, and with his help, the work went much faster. Gajeel leaned back, the rocky ground wasn't very comfortable. "You guys done yet?" "Yes. It's good that lava was rather slow moving." Erza requipped back into her normal outfit. "I'm just glad to be of help." Wendy wiped her forehead. "Juvia will do anything for her precious Gray."

And then more lava sprouted out the top. "Are you kidding me!"

 _Whelp, looks like the next chapter will be the last. Should the epilogue be attached to that chapter, or posted just after that? Up to you guys. Thanks to all of you, this story took turns I never could have imagined. The original plot line had only Natsu, and the whole story would be spent trying to send him back. I rewrote the first chapter so many times, I almost started losing hope of ever getting it right. But I did. I did and I'm so glad I didn't give up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to destroy Jotenheim. ~_ ShadeShadow234


	23. Finale

_Im back, and I'm bring you guys the final chapter. The epilogue will hopefully be up soon after this. It's kind of bittersweet. I'm happy to bring this story to an end, but also sad. I don't wanna see you guys go! Ah, well. If you want to stick around, check out my other stories, or my Wattpad (same username). I have my original story idea going on there. (SHAMELESS SELF ADVERTISING!) See you guys!_

 _Zero, Thanks for your support. :D_

 _Vi-Violence, you will see. Ahahaha!_

 _Erza Ashley, **hugs** I'm really glad you enjoyed this! Honoured, even!_

 _LaneyWritesStuff (1), yep, you had a lot of catching up to do. :)_

 _LaneyWritesThings (2), I'm a whole lot better now. (As for who would continue it, I would leave that up to the Maagical Snow Elephants of Detroit. ((Make sure to include the two a's when talking to them, they get offended. They're not really from Detroit either…)))_

 _LaneyWritesThings (3), **looks back at jumbled mess** yup… Totally a great writer… **rubs back of head** Oh! **snaps fingers!** YES. Thank you, I was wondering how to get this chapter started._

* * *

"Natsu." Happy slunk up to Natsu, a gleam in the corner of his eye, which, through experience, Natsu knew meant Happy wanted something (usually fish), or he was making mischief.

Based on the fact Happy's paws where tucked behind his back in a rather 'oh-I'm-so-innocent' gesture, it was likely the former. "Whaddaya what, Happy?" Happy started. Was he really that easy to see through? He'd been working on the innocent act for ages while Natsu was gone. Oh well.

"Well… It just that you and everyone else have Dragons, but me and Carla don't." "What about PantherLily?" "… Him too." Natsu chuckled, pausing to look up at the progress of stopping the lava flow. Once again, they where about halfway done, even with Wendy having to drop out because of exhaustion.

"Well, tell ya what, Buddy. If you manage to catch a Dragon, as well as Carla and PantherLily, I'll help you train them." Happy grinned. "Really? You'd really do that?" "C'mon, what kind of guy do you take me for?"

Happy responded by raising his paws in celebration and running back over to PantherLily, and Carla, delivering the good news. The three celebrated for a moment, before sprouting wings and flying off, in different directions.

Not even ten minutes later, they were back. Happy was clutching onto a fierce looking red terrible terror, which was spewing tiny, harmless flames like there was no tomorrow. Carla flew next to a pampered looking pinkish Terror, which had pale yellow highlights on the tips of its horns, as well as its wing membranes.

Finally, PantherLily joined them, tugging a chubby, cashmere brown Terror, which seemed to be half asleep.

All in all, the Terrors were the perfect sizes for their soon-to-be riders.

Happy landed first. "Natsu! Natsu, look! I got a Dragon!" The Terror hissed. Natsu dangled a finger in front of the little thing, only to snatch it back as the Terror chomped at it. "He's all fired up!"

Happy face-faulted. "No, I think that's just you." Happy's grip on the little Dragon slipped, and just as Carla and PantherLily landed Happy's Terror took off like a bat out of hell.

"Whoa!" Natsu lunged up, and barely caught the little guy by the tip on his tail. The Terror flapped furiously, before finally giving up and settling on glaring at everyone.

Natsu started on his first Dragon training lesson. "So, first, you gotta name your Dragon." Carla looked up to him, arms crossed. "Shouldn't the first lesson be respect?" Natsu glanced at her. "Well, think of it this way, when I met you and Wendy, did I instantly command your respect without giving you my name?"

Carla unfolded her arms. "You do have a point." Turning to her Terror, she proffered a paw. "It's lovely to meet you. My name is Carla, how would you like the name…" She hesitated for a second. "Tulip?" The Terror cooed, flicking its tongue out to lick its eye. Carla carefully retracted her paw. "Tulip it is then." While her voice was strong, it was laced with undertones of uncertainty.

Happy called on his Aera magic, hovering it front of his Terror, which was still being held down by Natsu. "Hmm. I think I'll call you… MR. FISHY!" The Terror growled, which despite the natural intimidation factors most Dragons had, sounded rather like a rubber ducky.

"Aww… You don't like it?" The Terror made the dying rubber duck noise again. "Ok, how about… Anger!" The terror paused for a moment to consider it, then tucked its wings, which had been slowly spreading out, back to its sides, and began to preen.

"I think he likes his name…"

PantherLily poked at his Dragon, which looked like it wanted to go back to sleep. "Well, what are you going to name yours, PantherLily?" "I was going to name him Kiwi, but that name seems to energetic…" He poked the now slumbering Dragon once again. "Hey, wake up, I'm trying to name you here." Sitting back, he sighed. "Suppose I'll have to think of a name without you. How about…. Raymond?" No response. "Raymond it is then." Happy joined PantherLily. "Why Raymond?" PantherLily shrugged. "It seems like a lazy name to me." (I sincerely apologize to any and all Raymond's out there.)

* * *

"Well, do you guys think you've got how to train your Dragons now?" Natsu waved a finger in the air, being a teacher was FUN. Upon receiving two affirmatives and one 'WAKE UP ALREADY!', he sat back until he was leaning on the mountain, planning on a brief nap.

… Huh?

Sitting forward again, he placed a hand on the rocky surface. Under his palm, it vibrated, growing more noticeable as time went on.

He stood up, leaving the Exceed and jogging over to Gajeel. "Hey, metal muncher, is it just me or it the mountain shaking?" Gajeel, who had his neck craned back to look at the others process, arms folded, finally glanced back down, wincing as his neck cracked. "Now that you mention it Salamander, it is shaking."

Before the two could discuss any further the slight shaking they were feeling, the others, who had finally stopped the lava flow, joined them, most wiping sweat from their foreheads.

And then the side of the mountain exploded.

Instead of lava gushing out, darkness seemed to pour from the opening, dust raining down, hiding whatever broke the great stone walls.

Hiccups heartbeat sped up.

A beam of light broke through the falling rubble, hitting something reflective. And big.

Hiccup began to hyperventilate.

The ground cracked and shook as a massive paw clawed its way free from the darkness, almost clear golden scales shimmering in the sunlight.

Then, a massive head pulled itself through, six eyes focusing on those who dared to disturb it.

And as Astrid whispered, horrified, "oh Thor… A Red Death…" Hiccup collapsed from a panic attack.

This one didn't have wings.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes. Was… Was that the Dragons Nest? No… No this island was different. Then, sound came to him. "Fire Drago-" "Iron Dragon-" "Arms, Encha-" "Open, gate of the-" "Requ-" "Ice Make Ha-" "Nats-" "Look ou-" a momentarily lull, and then a roar. "Toothle-" "Water Sli-" "Cr-"

The voices continually overlapped. Hiccup lifted his hands slowly to cover his ears. "Hicc-"

Touch… The ground was hot… So so hot… Why was it shaking?

* * *

Astrid sighed, gently resting her hand on Hiccups shoulder. After he had collapsed, she had grabbed him and pulled him away from the fight that had quickly taken place, and waited for him to wake up.

She couldn't blame him, honestly, for having a panic attack, he had lost a leg the last time he faced on of these… These monsters, and this one was twice as big.

She risked a glance over at the fight. Natsu and Gray both were behind the monster, firing attack after attack, Lucy was off to the side, with Wendy, Loke guarding them from any missed attacks as Wendy focussed on channeling her magic to strengthen her comrades, as well as healing them.

Erza was on its head, stabbing at its eyes. It's blink reflex was too quick, however, and she had yet to stab one. Juvia was holding its feet down. The Exceed were distracting it with their newfound Terror- since when was… LilyPanther that big? And muscly? The twins seemed to be enjoying themselves, taunting the Death.

Snotlout, she noticed, as the beast whipped its head around, was on the other side of the dragons head, beating away at its eyes. He hadn't succeeded either. Fishlegs seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack, and Gajeel was scraping away at something on the Dragons back.

The riderless Dragons busied themselves in any way they could.

* * *

Gajeel hissed through his teeth as the monster under him bucked again, but he continued to pull at the lens fused to the scales on the Dragons back. There had to be at least two dozen up there, evidently collected from different sources. The ones he pried at were, obviously, Natsu's, and one others, one who would, hopefully, help them win.

He let out a snarl of victory as the lenses came loose, before finally giving out and falling into his hands. Curling his hands around them, he located Astrid and sprung off the monster, running to her side.

"Here. I got us a couple lens." Astrid looked up from Hiccup. "Well, what am I supposed to do with them?" "I dunno, keep them safe. Use one." "Do I look like a safe haven to you?" "Nope." "So then why-" "you have the Eye."

Astrid smacked her forehead, before fumbling with the straps the kept the eye secured to Hiccup. She got it free, holding a hand out to Gajeel, careful not to disturb Hiccup, whose head she had shifted onto her lap, after moving her skirt out of the way.

Gajeel pressed a lens into her palm, and she glanced at its slightly misshapen sides before carefully sliding it into the Eye. It still fit.

"Soo… What do I hold behind the Eye this time, and how will this person help?" Gajeel waved a hand towards the monstrosity. "General destruction should do. And as for what he'll do, picture the strongest person you know. Now amplify that. By a lot. He's the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail."

Astrid set her brow, and nodded. "Right." Aiming the lens in generally the right direction, there was a bright flash, the sound of a sneeze, and then the sound of a good chunk of the mountain crumbling.

An orange haired man rubbed his nose. "Oops. Sorry about that, I must have an-" he sneezed again, causing more destruction. "Allergy or something."

Astrid gaped. He destroyed a little under half the mountain. By sneezing. Maybe they had a chance after all. Gajeel crossed his arms. "Ey. Pay attention to yer surroundings, would ya?" The newcomer only rubbed the back of his head. "sorry." Then his eyes bugged out a little, and he pointed behind Gajeel. "I-is that a..?" Gajeel spun him around, so he wasn't facing the monster of a Dragon. "Let's introduce ourselves first…"

The man rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, yea, sorry about that." He extended an arm to Astrid. "My names Gildarts, I'm the ace Mage of Fairy Tail." Astrid, who may or may not have been in shock grabbed his hand, giving it a brief shake. "My names Astrid." He grinned. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Astrid. I hope you don't mind, but I've kinda destroyed the mountain you had over there.." Astrid shakily waved her hand in an 'it's-ok' gesture.

* * *

Natsu growled in frustration. None of his attacks even scratched the monster. He suddenly understood how it felt for the Dark Guilds he'd taken down.

Gray, who was using an Ice Geyser to pummel the beast, seemed just as frustrated. The Dragon shook its head on last time, dislodging Erza, who was caught by Strawberry. The duo then ended up crashing to the ground, as Erza's adamantium armour, which she didn't have time to requip out of, weighed her down too much.

Wendy, over by Lucy, finally collapsed from overuse of her magic, and Lucy sent Loke to keep her safe, entering the fray with her whip.

The monster freed its feet from Juvia's water locks, and began stomping at people and Dragons alike. Natsu, sending a quick glance at Gray, who nodded, took off under the the monster, planning on helping from the front.

And then it happened.

The monster reared its head back, gathering gas in its mouth to breath fire. Juvia retreated underwater, Erza requipped to her Flame Empress armour, the twins and Exceed flew to a safe distance, and everyone else scattered. But Lucy wasn't going to make it in time.

Natsu pushed himself harder, and as the first flickering flames erupted from the Dragons maw, he planted himself in front of Lucy, arms spread.

And darkness enveloped them.

* * *

Gray, who had a clear view from the back, saw it all happen. One second, Natsu was in front of Lucy. The next, Igneo had his wings wrapped around the duo, keeping them safe.

And then he was gone. The Red, well, gold really, Death dug its teeth into Igneo's wing, shook him like a dog would a toy, and tossed him into the side of the mountain.

By the time he reached Igneo's side, the big Dragon was dead.

Natsu let out a scream of anger and pain, not physical pain, but emotional pain, upon seeing his Dragon lying dead, after being smashed into a rock face. He viewed Igneo much like how he viewed Igneel. And now he had lost him. Again.

The Gold Death was going to pay.

And it was going to pay dearly.

* * *

Hiccup woke up for the second time, this time sitting up. Before he could take in his surroundings, Astrid was in his face, her blue eyes portraying concern. "Whoa, uh, you are in my face, can you move?" Astrid gave her head a brief shake. "What's the last thing you remember?" Hiccup shut his eyes, think for a moment. "Oh Thor…" He wasn't aware that his breathing has sped up until Astrid whacked him in the back of the head and told him to calm down.

"Right, sorry. What happened?" "You had a panic attack, and I dragged your sorry butt all the way over here." "Ah. Thanks." Astrid finally sat back, letting him get a clear view of his surroundings. "Is that…?" "Yes." "And it's squared?" "Yep." "But how?" "That guy." Hiccup gazed where Astrid was pointing.

To be honest, Gildarts wasn't portraying the most threatening image. He had one finger stuffed up his nose, picking at something, and with his relaxed look, it made him look like a lazy, no good bum.

Hiccup was starting to think the most powerful people were the stupidest. "Is there any reason half the mountain had to be destroyed?" "He sneezed." "H-he sneezed! Are you serious?" Astrid looked him dead in the eye. "Twice." "Twice?" "He sneezed twice."

And then the two lost all formality, and started laughing.

Only for them to be gravely reminded of the situation on hand as Natsu screamed.

Gajeel didn't hesitate, he took off for the battle, and Gildarts did the same. Hiccup spared a glance at Astrid, they made eye contact, nodded, and took off after the two.

Toothless bounded up next to Hiccup, and Hiccup climbed on mid stride, hooking his prosthetic into the tail control. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Astrid doing the same with Stormfly.

The two Dragons took off, and Hiccup had to slow his breathing once again, as he saw the Gold Death below. Natsu was really going at it, using every move he could think of, anything to strike the monster down.

And it never even flinched.

Hiccup nudged Toothless down, until they were eye to eye with the beast. "Easy, bud. Easy." The monster opened its mouth, gathering gas. "Hold, hold." Toothless prepared his own fireball. The monster reared its head back, preparing to douse everything in flames, and Toothless fired.

The plasma ball was aimed perfectly, and it sailed into the Gold Death's mouth.

And nothing happened.

* * *

As Gajeel ran forward, Gildarts paused. He had seen Natsu's flames, so he was surely fine. Now, for the problem at hand.

He took in the beast. It seemed to be almost on par with Acnologia, which didn't mean good things. It didn't have any noticeable weak spots either. So how to…

Gildarts then took in the slightly frozen, slightly melted landscape, and as he look up the mountain, an idea sprung to life in his mind. Ooh, yes. This was going to be fun

* * *

Erza requipped to her Black Wing armour, and started hacking away at the underbelly of the beast.

She moved to the front, requipping to her Purgatory armour, and started hacking away at its nose.

When she landed again, she requipped to her Giants Spear armour, hurling the spear as hard as she could into the Dragons throat. She barely scratched it.

She was faintly aware of Strawberry next to her, scratching at one of the goliaths legs.

Until the leg rose up, and one of the massive claws pierced into Strawberries wing and back.

"Strawberry!" Erza dashed to her side, scrabbling at the scales and grooves, trying to get a grip and lift the claws out of her Dragon.

The she-Dragon cooed, nuzzling Erza, until the lights in her eyes went out, and she fell limp.

Erza let a few tears slip out of her eyes, before straightening and requipping into her Armadura Fairy armour. It didn't matter that it wasn't fully repaired. It didn't matter it left her vulnerable. What did matter was that… That excuse for a Dragon had killed Strawberry, and it didn't even know it.

She began attacking its stomach once more, with twice the fury.

* * *

A yell rang out over the battle field. Attention was turned to the source, Gildarts. He placed one hand on the wave of frozen lava, and grinned. "You guys better get outta the way!" And the wall shattered.

Natsu grabbed Igneo, and pulled, moving his Dragon out of the incoming wave of lava. Erza, who found the Gold Death had lifted its foot, as it moved, did the same for Strawberry.

Everyone else clambered on their Dragons, and flew out of the reach of the lava.

Gajeel took the time to grab Gildarts, as he had been closest.

And the wave of lava buried the Gold Death, killing it once and for all.

* * *

It had been roughly a week since the battle at Mount Fairy Tail, as it had been called. Life was back to normal on the Edge, aside from someone asking for Natsu, or Wendy, or any of the others.

Life at Fairy Tail was chaotic, as usual. The only difference was how Natsu would sometimes leave the guild in the middle of a brawl, or really in the middle of anything. He would go to Igneo's grave, which he had constructed next to Lisanna's.

Erza at first balked at the sight of strawberry cake, but slowly her love for the pastry over came her reluctance. When Natsu left, she would go with him.

All in all, thing were back to normal. As normal as they could be, that is.

* * *

 _Whoo…. That was taxing. Blame Erza Ashley for the deaths, it was her idea. (Finger pointing!) now, for some connections that people might not have gotten, Zodiac=Celestial Spirit King. Igneo=Igneel. Sky=Grandine. Thunder=Mellaticana. Coldsnap=Lyon. Dripdrop=Juvia. Strawberry=… Well Strawberry was kinda her own thing. I think that's everyone…oh! Right! The Gold Death= **drumroll please…** the one, the only…. MAKAROV! Yep. Well, Happy Halloween!_ ~ShadeShadow234


	24. Epilogue

_Well, here it is. The epilogue. This probably isn't possible in canon, as we don't know what happened to the Dragons Eye by the second movie, but hey, when has that ever stopped me?_

Hiccup patted the pouch at his side, if only for comfort. The Eye was dented, almost unusable. _Almost._ When Valka, his mother, had snatched him out of the sky, he'd reached for it then, but was stopped when he realized he had none of the resources he'd needed.

Now, safe from all… Most prying eyes, those babies really didn't listen to anyone… He pulled it out, turning it in his hands. Many times he wondered if he could reconstruct it, but he'd been too afraid of the many intricate mechanisms that were inside.

Pulling out the last lens he had, he tried once more to slot it in. For a second, it resisted, and then with a loud groan and a horrifying scraping sound, it fit. "Yes!" He couldn't contain himself, he'd been trying for… Maybe a year an a half? For the lens to fit.

He slipped it back into its pouch, and went to call for Toothless. "Too-" and then a large, meaty hand clapped over his mouth.

… … …

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Draco, who chuckled, before swinging his pike in the air and screaming like a madman. The Dark Alpha turned away from its fallen foe, growling as it did so.

Draco lowered the pike, chuckling, as the Alpha boomed up behind him. "Well, Dragon Master? What's the best you can do?" Hiccup pulled the Eye out, too quickly for brutes such as Draco to notice. "Toothless, slow burn." Toothless growled curiously, but let a slow burn smoulder in his mouth all the same.

A bright flash, and then-

Natsu slammed one fist into the other, grinning like a madman. "Hiccup, it's been too long. Want me to kick this guys ass?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, a smirk playing on his features. "Go right ahead."

 _And that concludes Dragon Tail! Kind of a short epilogue, but hey. Oh! ChimaTigon, no the Dragons didn't go back to Earthland with them, as they don't have lenses._ ~ShadeShadow234


End file.
